Warring hearts
by ectojace195
Summary: AU, Percy returns after Annabeth broke his heart, he comes back to see that things have changed between him and the god of wars daughter, as she try to comfort him feelings are let out and new relationships are formed. After seeing Percy again Annabeth realizes the mistake she had made, but is it too late? And how will they deal when a new threat falls on the camp? Percy/Clarisse,
1. Chapter 1

**AU, Percy returns to the camp after Annabeth broke his heart, he comes back to see that things have changed between him and the god of wars daughter, as she try to comfort him feelings are let out and new relationships are formed. After seeing Percy again Annabeth realizes the mistake she had made, but is it too late for her to fix it? Percy/Clarisse, **

I do not own Percy Jackson...

**Chapter 1**

Percy's POV-

"I'm sorry, Percy, I can't be with you," those words ring in my ear even to this day. I was dumped by Annabeth Chase, my former dream girl and daughter of Athena. That day went by like any other, I rushed through training so I could have more time to prepare for my date. I planned a romantic little picnic for the two of us at one of our favorite spots, next to the water front. I waited for her for about an hour until finally she walked into the clearing, but something wasn't right, she didn't look too happy to see me. The look on her face told me that she had bad news. _Why did I have to be right?_

"Hey Beautiful," I said giving her a peck on her cheek, hoping that maybe I could change her sad face. "I'm happy you came, I almost thought I was going have to eat alone."

She couldn't look me in the eye, those grey eyes of hers kept looking down at the sand beneath her feet, "Percy…we need to talk."

I sighed, "those words are never good," and they weren't.

When she finally looked at me her eyes were filled with tears, "I can't do this," she sobbed, "I can't keep lying to you."

"Lying…what do you-,"

She blurted out, "I've met someone," I felt a lump in my throat, "I…met someone else, and he's waiting for me back home. We've been exchanging texts and just lately he told me that he loves me."

"B-But…I told you that dozens of times," I stammered out, my world was crashing down around me, and of course it was hard for me to keep my cool, "what makes this guy any different from me?"

"Percy I…," she hesitated blinking back her tears, "I just can't be with you anymore."

"I don't understand, was it something I did, I've only been loyal to you since day one," I started to pace before standing my ground, "I think I deserve some type of answer to why you're dumping me?"

Tears started to fall down her face, "I'm sorry Percy," she sobbed, "I...I can't be with you." And with that she ran off leaving me by the water, an empty shell of demigod I once claimed to be. No explanation, and with heart broken beyond repair, or so I thought.

Honestly, I couldn't have left the camp as soon as I did; I just had to get away…away from any reminder of her. I went home to my mom and step dad, back to the closest thing to a normal life I could have, but all along I thought of her, I dreamed of her, thought about her every single day, hour and second. I was in mourning, years wasted in just a single day, and I still don't know why she'd leave me for someone else.

_Was I really that bad of a boyfriend?_

It had been three months since I've stepped foot inside camp half blood, months since I talked to or even seen Annabeth or the others. I knew deep down I couldn't stay away forever, and life at home was kinda dull. I road back back on fixed up Harley motorcycle, a gift from my parents to celebrate me turning eighteen, mom almost had a fit but Paul thought I was careful enough. The growl of my bike wasn't loud enough to drown out my thoughts, how was I suppose to talk to Annabeth after what she did, and how awkward was it going to be being around her.

Clarisse's POV-

"When will these newbie's learn they don't have a chance against me?" I asked by brother as he nudged my sparring partners body to see if there was any life left in him, (there was). "One after another they want to establish their place in the camp and they think going up against the children of Ares is the way to do it, I mean how much stupid do we need in camp?"

Mark drug the newly discovered child of Apollo to the sidelines, he shook his head at the pathetic sight, "You didn't have to be so hard on this one though," He looked down at the black eye I gave with my swords hilt, "he has to be a couple years younger than either of us."

It wasn't really my fault, some ass-hat comes up to me and my sisters talking smack about my family, of course I'm going to spank him. "Consider it a life lesson," I chuckled patting Mark on the shoulder as I exited the ring, "never pick on girls, and especially if their dad is the freaking god of war."

For some reason my win just didn't seem as gratifying as usual, none of them have for a while. Not since..._he_ left. I don't know why having him around makes my victories more enjoyable, what I do know is since I heard about him and Annabeth, I haven't gone a day without hoping he'd come walking back through the gate. Though I never admit it out loud, but…I worry about him, and I miss him. Percy Jackson, the son of Poseidon, one of the personal enemies of my father, gods have mercy if he finds out how I really feel about the wet head. Percy is in danger every other day of his life, if dad catches on he'll see it that Percy get's his head shoved up his ass, and I mean literally. Liking him is one thing, but what I've felt lately might just give dear-ol'-dad a reason to dust off some of his war relics.

It's around this time I tend wander toward the gate, casually I walk pass hoping that I see some sight of that shaggy haired demigod I crush on, but over the past three months I saw nothing but new students stumbling into the camp. Skippy lying in the puddle of drool back at the training grounds was the last to pop up around two weeks ago. I saw Aphrodite's girls last longer than he did.

Stopping in the clearing across from the gate I stood yearning for him to return, this place just isn't the same without Percy. I waited there for a good ten minutes until I turned to leave, sighing "Tomorrow's another day." I don't know why I hadn't given up, I just knew I couldn't, I'd plan to come back the next day and the next until Jackson returns. I wanted to be the first one to give him hell for leaving.

Starting towards my cabin I stopped when I heard a faint growl like sound echoing from far off in the distance. Without hesitating I whipped out my sword and charged towards the gate only to stop dead in my tracks when it finally hit me. "I know that sound," I watched waiting as the light from a Harley came swerving around the trees. The bike came through the portal with ease telling me that the rider was either a god or a god spawn. I knew it wasn't my father, the bike was a newer model than my dad's and the old man's was all black, this was a beautiful midnight blue, and the rider was a smaller 'yet still impressive' build.

The bike came to a stop right in front of me, as he shut off the engine my heart began to race. Something...something about this guy was getting at me. Slowly he reached for his helmet, and once he removed said headgear I gasped. Straddling the bike was a less shaggy Percy Jackson, his hair was shorter and combed, but still he looked as handsome as last time I saw him. His brilliant sea green eyes fixed onto mine, as he spoke, "long time no see, war girl," giving me a smirk that would've melted Artemis's heart.

Shaking my head I snapped myself out of my daze and walked up to him, grabbing him by his jacket I nearly pulled him off oh his bike, "Where in Hade's have you been?" you could say I was showing tough love. "Do you know how many people have been worrying about you?"

"Clam down, Clarisse," he said holding onto the handles, I felt my face heat up at the mere mention of my name.

I watched as he straightened himself up before he explained, I already knew the reason but I wanted to hear it from him, I missed his voice. His expression hardened and I could hear the sound of his gloves rubbing against the handles covers, he was still hurting.

Percy's POV-

I cringed at the mental image in my head, that day replayed in my head making me want to burst. But before I could even think about acting out, I felt a hand on my shoulder. Clarisse looked through my pain and for a rare moment she smiled at me, "Don't let it get you so down," she said almost tenderly, "you're not alone when it comes to heart ache." She turned away slightly, telling me that something has happened to her since I've been gone.

"You and Chris?" I asked, to which she silently nodded.

"We had another fight and I thought it was about time," she sighed bringing herself to look into my eyes, a smile grew as she tussled my hair, "it gives you and me more time to fight. And we have quite a lot of bickering to catch up on."

_You and me_, what is it about those words coming from her that make my heart jump? What in Hades is going on with me? I was beginning to get lost in her eyes; I never thought I'd fine hazel that dazzling. She even looked more feminine than I remember, her hair was longer, draping over her shoulder in a neat braided pony tail fashion. Was this the same girl that use to bully me when I first came to this place?

"You okay?" she asked, was her face red?

I shook my head realizing I was in a daze, I stammered, "Y-yeah-," I paused as she giggled, "-just a little ragged from the long ride." She playfully punched my arm before she stepped back.

"I guess so," she said smiling effortlessly, "if you want, we can't talk later."

I smiled back, "I'd like that." I see her turn away, I don't know what it was that made me do this but I called out, "Clarisse!" She stopped and turned, a faint blush glowing from her face. I gestured to the back of my bike, "I was going to store this in the stables, would you like to ride with me?"

Quickly without even hesitating she nodded, climbed on the back and placed her hands around my waist. I could feel her pressing up against me, making my cheeks burn red. I hurried to put on my helmet to hide my smile, revving up the engine I feel her grip tighten and we were off.

It feels unusual to have her so close to me, but for some reason I didn't mind it, in fact…I liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Percy's POV-

For my first day back it was off to an unexpected start, but I can't complain. I had the chance to give a ride to a good looking girl even though it was to just the stables. I still can't believe how nice Clarisse was to me, I kinda regret having to part ways once I ran into Grover and Tyson. They both gave me the same speech that Clarisse gave me about leaving so suddenly, well Grover did; Tyson just grabbed me and gave me the strongest bear hug of my life. I think he might've broken a rib…_ouch!_

"Tell me something," Grover said as we headed towards the cabins, "during this whole time you were off hanging you head in sorrow did you once think about your friends here, I mean I had babysit Tyson. No offence big guy."

Tyson tried to glare at him but with him being a Cyclops it wasn't that menacing. "What he means is we missed you, brother."

I patted him on the shoulder thanking the gods that he didn't hug me again. "I missed you guys too, and I won't be leaving like that again." We walked further until the training field came into sight, "Hey Tyson, can you take my bags to the cabin, I need to talk to Grover alone for a second."

"Sure," Tyson agreed eagerly, and to no surprise he wrapped his arms around me this time picking me off the ground in another but yet more painful hug, "it's good to have you back!"

Grover turned to me wiping the smile off his face replacing it with a sneer, "Twelve sleepovers," he said, his left eye started to twitch, "he made me spend the night twelve times, I hope you know how much you owe me." I let out a sympathetic sigh as I nodded. Taking a breath He looked me over, he asked "so are you going to tell me what with the sudden change of…everything?"

I looked down at my biker jacket, jeans and boots and shrugged, "I'm still me," I claimed, running a hand through my freshly cut hair, "I just thought a new look might help me get over _you know who_."

Grover raised his brow, slyly he whispered, "So...part of that plan called for riding a motorcycle into camp with Clarisse La Rue's arms around you?"

My heart flipped, "I only took her to the stables, it was on her way to her cabin and she was there at the gate when I came back."

"Sure...," he said, I knew that sarcastic tone. I just waved him off hoping that the redness in my face would fade soon. If it wasn't for Tyson I would still feel the lingering sensation from when she had her arms around me, and not the crushed ribcage thanks to the half god half Cyclops to whom I call brother. Looking around I started to see reminders of my heartache, the trails we walked together, back when it was just me and Annabeth. So much time together only to end up alone, I was nearly stuck in a daze until Grover pulled me back, "You haven't talked to her, have you?"

I shook my head, "She sent texts, I deleted them and she left messages but I erased them as well," my expression was cold as stone, "I didn't want to hear her voice, and I couldn't bear to open any of the texts, I just…I didn't want to deal with more pain."

He patted me on the shoulder, "Listen, things will get better, remember, you still have friends to talk to, and all of them missed you, but not as much as me."

"Thanks Grove," I said as I pulled him in for a brotherly hug, though not as spine breaking as my actual brother's.

He pulled back and put an arm around my shoulders, "What are best friends for?" We passed at least four cabins until he stopped, forcing me to turn around all of a sudden, "You know, maybe we should get something to eat before heading to the cabin, you look starved, come on it's my treat." It was when he started pushing me that I knew something was up.

"Grover, the foods free, and I stopped for a burger just an hour ago," I turned around to see a nervous frown covering his fuzz-covered face. I asked somewhat nervous myself, "what is it, what's wrong?"

He let out a long breath and then looked away not wanting to see my reaction as he sighed, "Perce… you don't want to look." Saying that I couldn't help but look, and it was until I saw what he was protecting me from that I knew he was right…_I didn't want to see that_.

Out in front of the Athena Cabin stood Annabeth Chase, the demigoddess that shattered my heart, and she wasn't alone. She was leaning against some brown haired guy who had his arm wrapped around her waist. They were laughing, looking like old friends or…I shook that thought from my mind only to have it replaced with her words. I remembered she tried to explain she had someone else, he must be that someone else, _my replacement_.

What I did next surprised me, I don't know if it was from jealousy or if I was just straight up pissed off, but I walked over to them and waited until she noticed me standing two feet in front of them. As my shadow covered them she finally brought her face in my direction. There was the guilt in her eyes, she looked at me with those once kind eyes and gasped. The whole time I kept up a faux smile planted on my face as I took a step closer. I had caught her by surprise, jittery she pulled from her guys embrace. She stated towards me, "Percy…I-,"

Intentionally I ignored her as I held out my hand introducing myself to the newbie, "Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon." I waited for him to take the gesture and he did a bit too eagerly.

"Adam Rosewood, son of Apollo, it's an honor to meet you," he said beaming, "I've heard a lot about you." Funny because I heard nothing about him. He didn't look like anything special, brown hair, brown eyes, he looked like any average guy, except that he had _her._

I kept smiling pass the urge to drown the guy, "Nice to meet you to, so Adam…how do you know are little Annabeth here?"

Adam turned to Annabeth; I could tell that things were getting awkward because I still held his hand in a vice like grip. He looked back his eyes flickering back from me to the discoloration in his fingertips, and then he finally admitted, "We're kinda…dating."

I turned to Annabeth nodding, before looking back to Mr. Rosewood, still my almost insane smirk showed, "I see, well congratulation's, but a little advice," I pulled him close enough to whisper but loud enough that she could hear, "make sure to watch yourself or she might stab you in the heart."

Finally I let him loose allowing me to storm off. To my surprise I heard the sound of dainty feet running after. "Percy, would you please hold on for a second," Annabeth called out snatching up my hand.

I jerked away from her glaring daggers, "I don't want to hear it," I told her, my rage helped the words flow easily off my tongue, "you know what I've been doing the past few months? I've been trying to recall every single heart filled moment we shared hoping that I could get a clue as to why you broke up with me, and I still don't know why you did it, but seeing you with prissy boy there I can tell it didn't mean that much to you since you got over me like it was nothing."

"Percy…," she reached for my hand again, tears welling, she honestly looked hurt but not as bad as I was hurting. I swatted the offer away holding back my own tears.

I looked at her, the tears were rolling down her face now, I almost felt bad, I did feel bad. I turned away, my head hanging in shame as I told her, "Just…just stay away from me, daughter of Athena," I didn't even want to say her name, I didn't care how harsh I was being, before storming off again, for a final time I looked at her, a tear falling down the side of my face, "I can see why our parents never saw eye to eye now." I could feel her eyes on me as I walked away, but I didn't stop, I kept going until I was near the edge of the forest. It was one of those times I needed to be alone, so I thought of only one place where I could be by myself.

Clarisse's POV-

Stepping from my cabin I couldn't believe what I witnessed, I'd never thought I'd feel this sorry for someone. I can admit what Percy said was harsh but I couldn't feel an ounce of remorse for the daughter of Athena. She did this to herself by leading him on, she hurt him, and why should he be the only one to suffer? I could only wonder how he feels knowing that his replacement is just a few doors down.

Out of concern I followed him to the water front, I watched as he walked onto the beach watching the waves roll in and out. I stuck to the shadow of a nearby pine, seeing what he'd do next, _gods…was I becoming a stalker? _I shook the thought from my head in time to see him removing his jacket, placing it on the branch of a fallen tree. He sat down on the beach watching the waves move to and fro. He looked so alone.

What was I to do, I'm not an expert when it comes to relationships so what right do I have trying to help him? I look at that lonesome expression and I couldn't help but feel for him. What did he do to deserve this, what could he have done wrong to have his heart betray him? More importantly, what can I do now that could cheer him up?

Percy's POV-

Even the water isn't enough to ease my mind, I don't know why I thought it would, it's where it all ended, this is where we ended. Why'd I come here, was I torturing myself without even realizing it? I don't think I could even be that dense. Though…that's what it feels like. I look around and everywhere I see us, hugging, kissing, acting as if we were blind to the world around us. When we were together the troubles seemed to wither away.

I let out an aggravated breath, repeating the same question I've been saying again and again inside my head, "What did I do wrong?" I just didn't expect an answer this time around.

"You, nothing," for the second time today I found myself alone with Clarisse La Rue. She walked barefoot through the sand, approaching me, "sorry for eavesdropping, but I thought you could use a friend." she said sitting down beside me, but I didn't question why she was there. She was like the first faint gleam of light through the darkness I've been forced to suffer through. She sat digging her feet into the sand, there was only two inches between us and I could feel the warmth coming off her body. It was either that or the heat radiating off of my face. _How can she make me feel this way?_

Clarisse looked over at me, for a moment I thought I saw the same amount of red in her cheeks that were in mine. She placed her hand over mine, a comforting gesture I knew but all it did was get my heart racing. "You didn't do anything wrong," she said, "you were good to her, way too good then what she deserved, considering…what happened." I felt her brush the back of my hand with her thumb, "If you ask me…it's her lost, because I haven't seen anyone like you. You're loyal, brave, caring, you're the best of all us here. Any girl would be more than lucky to have a guy like you, so cute…,"

I exclaimed, "What?" did I just hear her right?

She jumped up turning redder than a tomato yelping, "Cool, I said cool!"

"Funny," I said picking myself up, "I thought you said I was cute." She stood with her back to be now, but I could tell by her fidgeting that I caught her.

"Well…you're not ugly," she slowly admitted turning just enough to see the smile on my face out the corner of her eye, then she finally snapped, "Fine, you're gorgeous, okay? Do you know how many of Aphrodite's girls swoon whenever you walk by?" Just as I was about to playfully boast I saw how uncomfortable she had become, "I wish I could attract that much attention from the opposite sex."

"What are you talking about?" I asked placing my hands on her shoulders, her cheeks glowing pink.

She started off, "I mean I-,"

"You're beautiful…," I whispered.

She looked up with hopeful eyes, "You really think so?"

I was able to stutter, "Y-yeah." I started to feel anxious, like there was a dozen baby pegasi were flapping around in my stomach, _the demigod equivalent to butterflies._

Seconds went by before Clarisse asked "What were we talking about again?"

"Annabeth dumping me," I said, and that time it didn't bring me down, but just before I came up with the reason why I found my hands in hers.

"Listen, if she doesn't care enough to give you a proper answer than she's not worthy to be your friend let alone you girlfriend, there are a number of girls around the camp who'd give anything to have a crack at you, so don't start acting like the end is near. Get out there and socialize with the dingbats," she pulled back, she slid back her hands just enough that the tips touched. That moment I could see the hurt in her eyes, "You can find someone better."

I felt her fingers sliding away from mine, quickly I grabbed her hand holding them firm yet gentle, "Clarisse," I said pushing back the lump in my throat. Something urged me on to ask her the most dangerous question I could ask her, "Would you…um, would you like to do something tonight?"

Her eyes lit up, for a second I thought she was going to tear up as she asked me, "Are you asking me…out?"

I looked down at her, faces flushed, whispering smoothly, "I am."

"Are you sure?" I gave her a silent nod, all along massaging her fingers with my thumbs. A timid grin slowly worked its way into being, "What did you have in mind?"

"Just meet me back here at seven, it'll be a surprise."

"Okay…here at seven," she smiled das we started to drift apart, both of us were hesitating to let the other one go, but hearing her say, "see you then," made it worth it knowing that I'd see her tonight.

I ensured her, "See you then," watching her casually looking back as she left, it occurred to me that I had just asked the daughter of Ares out on a date, and I was excited. Not to mention totally oblivious to what her dad could do to me if he finds out. I was ecstatic, I was…nervous as hell, I'd realized that I still have to plan a date and in under four hours. _Gods help me…well maybe not Ares._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Clarisse's POV-

Thank the gods my brothers couldn't see me right now, I can't believe I'm wearing a skirt. Hades, I can't believe I have a date with Percy Jackson. I had to prick myself to make sure that I'm not out of mind, but in this getup I just might be. I borrowed my sisters v-neck blouse, red, short sleeved, and a black skirt that draped down to my knees. The only thing I like about this outfit is that the sandals look like a gladiator's, _those I might keep_. And just as a precaution and knowing whom it is I'm meeting…I wore a bathing suit underneath. Yeah, just the idea of letting him see me in this made me redder than my top.

I didn't plan on being early, but I found myself walking out about an hour before the date. So many guys' eyes on me, haven't they seen a skirt before? The Aphrodite cabin couldn't keep their eye's off of me either, the boys stood amazed while their sisters started to squeal and whisper amongst each other. If I only had my sword on me…I'd probably use it on myself. Heaving a sigh of relief as I passed the clearing, I said to myself, "at least that's over." That's what I thought at least, until I heard someone utter my name.

"Clarisse?" On the list of people I didn't want to see me like this, it had to be the first, it had to be Chris. "I thought I heard your…voice," I watched as his mouth hung open at my sudden attire, "you look…nice." I looked away, I didn't mind the complement...I just knew what was coming next, "what's the occasion?"

I didn't want to say it, but I couldn't lie to him, he was going to find out anyway, "I…I have a date." This isn't the way I wanted him to find out, but he caught me at the worse time, and I could tell he was surprised as he started to stammer.

"A date…already, isn't kinda soon?" he asked, I picked up the disbelief in his tone, "We haven't been apart that long."

Honestly, I was a little disappointed with his attitude. I gave him a fixed look, "It's been over two months."

He nodded in acceptance, I could see a little aggravation, and maybe jealously. Showing a sliver of that cocky nature passed down to all children of Hermes, he turned that disappointed frown into a somewhat mocking smirk, "Who's the lucky guy? He must be important to you if you dressed up for him."

Now I was the one getting aggravated, I glared as I told him, "It's none of your business, and why do you even care?" Like I was going to tell him I was on my way to see Percy, the news would be out before I could even get back to my cabin.

The question came to no surprise but it was enough to get that stupid grin off of his face. Running his hand through those black locks he sighed, he was trying to come off as suave and act like he hadn't said the previous comment. He looked at me tenderly as he told me, "I just…I thought we'd give it another try."

"I can't do that," I said turning away, aggravation slowly turning to rage, "that ship has sailed and you lost any chance with me. You have to get over me and find someone else."

He mumbled scornfully, "Funny…I thought you were happy with me."

I swung around holding back the urge to throttle him, "I was happy, when you were happy," I snapped, "half of our relationship was about you playing the lonely little boy crying over daddy, daddy never came back, daddy didn't care, anytime someone would mention the name _Hermes_ you'd scowl," right then his eyes narrowed, "like that!"

I let out a sigh hoping it would relax me, but all it did was turned my wanting to strangle him to me wanting to punch him. "The point is…you were getting too consumed with your loathing for your dad and the gods that it was eating away at us. You have to stop harboring such feelings towards your dad and live the life you're given not the one you missed out on. If can't find peace with yourself how can you find peace with anyone else?"

Chris looked down at the ground, hurt, alone, but most of all he looked lost. Without even giving me the decency to look me in the eye he asked, "Can you give me a second chance?"

I turned away again, shaking my head I told him calmly, "You can't ask me that, not now," I started to head off towards the beach, whatever he and I had was gone, he had to acknowledge it, I had to.

Thalia's POV-

One thing I hate is to see my friends in trouble, especially Annabeth, she's been like a sister to me and seeing her like this…no wonder I prefer to be a hunter. I don't think I'd like to deal with the constant crap that comes from relationships. I know in these kind of situations the girls are suppose to stick together but…I think it was wrong what she did to Percy. Unfortunately I can't tell her right now, not while she's balling her eyes out on her bunk.

"Come on, Annie," I patted her back, trying my best to console her but I had to be honest, "you knew this was going to happen sooner or later. Percy was going to meet Adam some way, this just gets it out of the way. So Percy's mad, you know kelp head, he won't be mad at you forever."

"I don't see why he would ever want to talk to me again, after…," she buried her face into her arms letting out silent sobs.

I put my arm around her pulling her in for a hug, teasingly I whispered, "For someone with a boyfriend you're really hung up on Kelphead." I thought it worked, she had stopped balling.

Raising her head she looked at me, the whites of her eyes were and irritated red. "Thal's…Adam isn't my boyfriend," She squeaked out.

I blinked twice, "Uh…Annie…what do you mean?"

She ducked away putting distance between me and her. Nervously she looked away too afraid to make eye contact. "He's a demigod I met a few weeks back, he was just helping it seem like I met someone else."

A lot of things were going around my head, I had so many questions but what came out was, "Why in Hades do you have a fake boyfriend?" I was confused, so she's not seeing anybody, so why…, "What did Percy do to you?" I asked in concern.

"Nothing!" she exclaimed, quick to defend him as usual. But I guess thinking about it brought her back down as she tearfully apologized, "I'm sorry, I just…I don't want to talk about it." I knew better, and I had to know more about what was going on. Faking a boyfriend, breaking up with Percy for no reason, what is going on with her?

"Annie, you know you can tell me anything," I told her nicely, while on the inside I want to interrogate her, "what happened between you and Percy?"

She sobbed, "I hurt him."

She still couldn't look at me, the way it seemed was like she was lost inside her mind. "You did, and do you have any plan to fix this?"

Annie blinked the tears back as she shook her head, pitifully she said, "I don't, he doesn't want to talk to me and when I get anywhere near him he runs off."

"Annie…what really happened?"

"My mother spoke to me…we talked about me and Percy and then she helped me see what I've been ignoring for so long. The constant quests, how close either of us had come close to dead. Then it occurred to me that one day I could lose him…if he'd die after we'd-," she cringed just at the thought, "-I couldn't bare it."

My jaw dropped. "So you left him because you're afraid of the risk, if you start to have a life together he'd die and leave you to mourn? That's bull," I exclaimed, "Listen, we all have thought that at least once, and we have lost people we held dear, but you don't fret about the crap that might or might not happen. If you're afraid of being hurt, then don't get hurt, but don't hurt then ones you love along the way. If you really loved Percy, you'd fight to make sure you both stayed alive, breaking up like this… it makes me think you don't have any faith in the guy at all, it's like you don't trust his skills."

"I do," she exclaimed.

I arched my brow at her sudden mood swing, questioning her, "Then why are you in here crying while he's out there sulking? Whatever happened to making your own destiny?" She looked down at her feat in shame. I knew using her own words would work.

She looked up at me timidly, "I don't know what to do. Isn't it...too late?"

"You just told me that Adam isn't really your boyfriend while your ex is walking around camp crying over you, plus I can safely say it's unlikely that he's met someone in the last three hours," I nudged her towards the door, "Annie, go get your hero."

Finally she broke into a smile and wiped away the tears, "I'm going to go find him right now," before she headed out she turned back looking like the Annabeth I know, "Thals, thanks."

I waited until she left before I fell backward onto her bunk sighing in relief, as I looked up at the bunk over head I could only think one thing, "She may be the daughter of the goddess of wisdom but she still has a lot of learning left to do."

Clarisse's POV-

I knew the questions were going to come later, hopefully much later, for the time being I was just happy nobody had followed me to the beach. Just me and Percy, that's what I wanted it…me and him, the idea alone got me a little anxious, ok, so I was more relaxed during a battle. Part of me wonders if I didn't run into Chris on the way would I feel better. Percy, I like him and I know I've been waiting for a while for a chance like this but I can't help but wonder if it's out of hurt, or worse…pity for me. This use to be their place, him and Annabeth, it's also where they broke up. Should this really be the place for a first date? Could he just be looking for a replacement for her? Why am I torturing myself?

"He's not that kind of guy," I whispered to myself smiling gently. Percy wouldn't do that to someone.

I barely noticed him walk up to me. He whispered tenderly into my ear, "Who's not that kind of guy?" I swung around into Percy's arms as he pulled me into a surprise hug, I didn't fight it. After a few seconds we pulled apart and got a good look at each other.

Blushing he scanned my form from head to toe, he smiled sincerely, "You look beautiful," he said presenting me with a single long stem rose.

I took the offering and touched it to my lips, taking in the sweet fragrance I smiled. "Corny," I whispered teasingly, "but I like it." Then I got a look of him, and found a lot of other things I liked. Besides the suave smile and the flushed cheeks, he wore a loose long sleeved dress shirt with blue swim trunks. "I guess it was a good thing I wore my swimsuit underneath."

"I was hoping you did," he held out his hand asking for mine, which I gave without any hesitation. "There's something I want to show you, but to get there we need to get wet." He nodded his head behind him and suddenly I saw a canoe that I'm sure wasn't there before. The symbol of Poseidon painted on the side.

I was intrigued, a secret place in the camp, was there such a place? "Lead the way." In moments we were in the boat and half way over the lake, he insisted on rowing which was easy for him with his demigod powers giving us a nudge. The ride was mostly silent; we exchanged passing glances between strokes, neither of us could stop smiling. I had to admit I was a little excited to see what he had planned, I already knew that I was enjoying the view.

"Ok…this is the place," he said placing the ores into the boat, I looked around to see that we were still about a hundred meters from the other side of the lake, and all I could see was a long rock wall. I turned back only to have my jaw drop, he had unbutton his shirt and placing it under his seat. The remaining sun light hit his chest just right to make it look like he was glowing, he was built well, better sculpted than any statue I saw, _easy to say I had a tough time looking away_.

Percy POV-

I looked up from storing my shirt to see her staring at me; I smiled coolly as I leaned towards her to whisper, "like what you see?" She snapped back to reality and nearly jumped out of her seat.

She looked away, out of embarrassment no doubt. "Um…so what's this thing you want to show me?" She asked, her eyes slowly meeting mine.

Holding out my arm outside the canoe I pointed down, "it's down there," in the water. I stood lightly rocking the water craft before flipping into the lake. When I came up she was laughing, I never realized how adorable her laugh was.

"You're crazy," she said, but it wasn't her usually mocking tone.

I swam to the side of the canoe and placed my chin along the side, "we're all crazy sometimes, it's the only way we can have fun." I cocked my brow challenging her playfully, "can the daughter of Ares even have fun?" Quickly I pushed off as she tried to splash me.

"I know how to have fun, Kelp head," she claimed. "I have lots of fun!"

"Really now…," I smirked, "then prove it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Percy's POV-

I waited for Clarisse to accept my little challenge and before I knew it I stopped dead in the water. I watched as she removed her blouse revealing her swimsuit, a red bikini top with short black trunks, something I thought she'd never wear, but she wore it well. She stood with her ponytail draping over her shoulder, the setting sun behind her gave her the appearance of a goddess. _Did I just really think that about her? _

She stood looking down at me, a light red in her cheeks as she asked, "Like what you see?" _I did, I so did_. Before I could fathom a remark she grinned mischievously and drove in after me. She surfaced splashing me in the face, "Come on Kelp head, you take a little water in the face can't you?" she taunted.

"Oh, just you wait," I threatened, "the days not over yet." I smiled as she arched her brow at me smirking like she didn't believe me. She pushed my hand; I dove under suddenly dragging her down with me. Once we were deep enough I let her loose to see her shaken expression. This was the first time she had been underwater with me and I decided to have a little fun with her.

Clarisse's POV-

I was nervous, plus breathless, was Percy trying to kill me? I could only watch helplessly as he smiled pulling me deeper. Just as I thought I was going to drown he pulled me closer and I gasped, I...I could breathe! Looking up at him I got annoyed by his satisfactory smile, he did it to scare me. _Always a kelp for brains._

I glared daggers at him for a couple of seconds until noticing the position we were in. He held me against him in a loving embrace, his arms wrapped around my waste, our bodies pressed together. Nervously I looked at him waiting for him to do something. With a wink he slowly reached for my hand and led me through the water. Sometimes I forget who his father is and what he's capable of, so far…this was amazing. The remaining light shimmered on the surface above, providing us with way to see all the water life swimming around us. So many different types of fish, all so beautiful, I honest can see why he loves it down here now.

We swam down a little deeper, the light started to dim on us making it hard to see. Before everything could go pitch black on us an opening came into view, a cave. I felt his grip tighten as we headed through the mouth; we passed under a few feat of rock until we began to see a light at the end of the small cavern. The closer we came to the light the more the walls pushed away until we found ourselves in the center of a large ring. When looked up and I was awestruck, hundreds of golden lights twinkled above us drawling us towards them and together we broke through the surface.

"Wow…," I breathed, I looked up to see the cavern ceiling embedded with bits of gold flakes, "it's beautiful." Sun light shown through various holes in the ceiling making the water glisten and the gold to shine.

"You think that's beautiful," he drew my attention towards him, "check this out." When I saw what we was swimming towards I became awestruck. We were in a hidden grotto too amazing to be natural; along parts of the wall different figures were etched, different gods, warriors, all too finely detailed to have been made by nature. Someone had even carved steps leading astride a small waterfall and above was a whole other section. A small bridge arched over the rushing water joining the two staircases.

Following after, we swam under the falls into a smaller cave like room, inside was enough room for at least a dozen people but right now it looked like it was made up just for two, With a bottle of golden nectar with two glasses. I smiled as I climbed up on the edge next to him, "you're full of surprises. You know that?"

He laughed as he poured me a glass, "I try."

Percy POV-

I watched as she took the first sip of the golden liquid, the light dancing off her body enhancing her natural beauty. I never thought I'd see her like this, I knew all along that she was cute but she could be the envy of any of the Aphrodite girls. Not wanted to waste a second with her I quickly downed my drink and climbed to my feet. She looked up at me as I held out my hand, "Come on, let me give you the tour." She downed the golden nectar and took my hand.

I lead her up the steps to the section above the waterfall. The second level was more like another room, water came pouring down a man made stream that divided the two half's as small marble bridge joined the two sides. I led her to the crossing allowing her to get a better few. "This is the…Grotto," I said, loud enough to hear the echo, "this is my secret spot, left to me by my father."

Clarisse looked in awe at the cavern, "Poseidon made this?"

"It came to surprise to me as well," I admitted, "after the whole lightning bolt incident I get a message that told me how to get here. That's when I found out that it was left to me by my father to do as I see fit. I've been trying to come up with a better name than 'the grotto' but nothing has sparked." Taking her hand I led her to the opposite side of the upper level to a stone table that had a picnic laid out on top of it. Candles were scattered everywhere, on the table, and in the hands of statues. I had them here from the times I came here before; this was the first chance I had to use them for something romantic. "Dad has a bunch of them hidden around the world for his own use," I said watching her check out the selection of goodies I had prepared for us.

Clarisse sat down on one of the benches circling the circling the stone slab, I could tell she was more interested in what I had to say. I went on as I sat next to her. "This one he made for me. I come here to unwind whenever I'm over-stressed, or when I just want to be by myself." Nervously I took her hand, "Nobody besides me and you knows it's here. I haven't showed it to anyone else, not Grover, not even Tyson."

"Not even her?" She asked, honestly I knew the question was coming.

I replied with an honest, "not even her."

Her expression softened, "Why show me then?"

It didn't take me long to realize why, "I don't really know…I just wanted to. My world was thrown topsy-turvy in the past few months, I barley smiled and meant it, I just didn't have anything to look forward to. Then I come back and I find you waiting for me, and for the first time I actually felt like my old self. You made me smile, laugh, you made me felt cared for." I smiled as I placed my hand over hers, whispering, "you saved me."

She bit her lip turning away, "You were always cared for, Percy," she whispered back, her breath quivering as she stood up, "even if I didn't show it." I watched as she walked back to the bridge, arms crossed, her head hung low in shame. Was it something I said?

I walked up behind her resting my hands on her shoulders. I could feel her tense up from my touch, "Clarisse, what's wrong?"

I heard her sobbing, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry…."

"Sorry for what?" I lightly joked, "You haven't done anything to me today?"

She blurted out, "And that's the reason, I've been so hateful to you since you came here, picking fights, belittling you every chance I get while-," she swung around to reveal the streams of tears rolling down her face,"-while deep down I know I just did all those things because I have feelings for you."

MY jaw dropped, _she does?_ "You do?"

Clarisse POV-

I kept wiping away the oncoming tears, I hated what I was becoming, a gushy little girl who let her emotions control her. I took a breath trying to calm myself before answering, "But, being the daughter of Ares I knew it could never be, that you'd never-," I paused momentarily as I caught Percy's expression, "-look at me like that…," he was staring at me endearingly, with an honest smile etched onto his face. "Percy?"

He wrapped his arms around me pulling us closer together, "You don't have to be tough around me, not anymore," we haven't been this close even during training, sad to say…I kinda liked it. Then he pressed his forehead against mine looking contentedly into my eyes he whispered, "Clarisse, I have feelings for you too." To say I was stunned was an understatement. I didn't want to be the girly type but here I was in his arms, and in a situation I never imagined…well maybe just a little.

I could feel the warmth of his body, his natural scent pulled me closer. For the moment I swallowed my pride, and leaning into him I released all my insecurities to ask, "Percy…can I kiss you?" He answered with the greatest way he could, by his lips pressing against mine. The sweet flavor of the nectar lingered on his lips increasing my hunger for his taste. As we slowly pulled apart, I noticed the satisfied grin on his face. It was enough to make me punch him in the arm, which made him laughed. I pointed my finger in his face telling him, "Don't think that this mean I'm going to go easy on you when we fight, and if I find out you ever went easy on me-," he cut me off with another kiss to which I eagerly received, once he released my lips I slapped his shoulder finishing my statement, "-I'll kick your ass."

He cocked his head reluctant to let go of me, smoothly he whispered into my ear, "Is it too soon to ask about a second date?" I smiled as my hand traveled up his chest, I started to lean in, my lips aimed for his. I watched closely until he closed his eyes, my hand cradled his cheek and just before we were to make contact, "Splash!" I pushed him into the water.

I stood laughing as he surfaced, eyeing me impishly. "What did you have in mind?" I asked him innocently. Just then his expression relaxed, I started to get a little concerned, that was when I heard a rumbling coming from behind. Before I could turn around a wave swept up and threw me into the water.

Surfacing I gasped, "You are so dead Jackson!" He mimicked my laughter mockingly. I splashed him in the face, soon he retaliated by doing the same and before I knew it we were in each other's arms, laughing. Moments later, we were back to kissing.

Annabeth's POV-

"Percy, where are you?" I breathed, I had been all over camp looking for any sign of that certain demigod, and I was yet to find him. Hours had passed since my talk with Thalia and no closer was I to making up with Percy. Those I asked haven't seen him, his brother, Grover, half the campers didn't even know he was back. Did he leave again? Could he be avoiding me? Honestly I wouldn't blame him after what happened. The sun had already set and it was getting close to curfew, "Where in Hades can he be?"

"Where in Hades could _who_ be?" I turned to see Adam walking towards me, my fake boyfriend and accomplice in shattering Percy's heart. We walked up to me smiling softly, "You missed dinner and I got worried." I let out a heavy breath patting the vacant space next to me, once he sat down I began to tell him what Thalia said and my sudden change of heart toward our faux relationship. To my surprise he seemed a little too relieved by the news. "Well it's about time."

"And what's that suppose to mean?" I asked nudging him in the side.

"I don't mean anything bad by it, Annie, but we've been at this since I came to camp, and I've always felt…like we were lying to the others," and in a way we were. "But truthfully, I'm glad you are going to be honest with Percy, and with yourself." I was glad that he was so understanding, but more than anything I was glad to be getting Percy back in my life.

Thinking about Percy led me to another query, "You haven't seen Percy around lately, have you?"

Adam didn't take long to answer, "No, but that's one thing I wanted to mention to you," he paused, his hesitation made me nervous, "I heard the Aphrodite girls talking at dinner…and apparently they saw Clarisse heading to the beach, and she was in a skirt, and I don't mean of the gladiator variety."

"Ok…," I deadpanned, "…and what does this have to do with us?"

"Well…one of them then said that they might've saw Percy walking toward the beach himself a little bit before her with some supplies, and it looked like he was dressed...for a date."

I shook my head, "No, no, I know what you're getting at and that is impossible," no way it's possible, there was no way in Hades that Percy was on a date with Clarisse La Rue, "she can barely stand him let alone…date him!"

"I know but-,"

"But nothing!" I exclaimed jumping to my feet, "Percy is not out with Clarisse and I will prove it!" Before he could object I was already stomping my way to the Ares cabin. It was impossible, it couldn't happen…so why was it getting me so worked up? From day one they've been rivals, competing in every little task...though…as I think about it more I've seen how their relationship had changed. They _were_ friends, _just_ friends, weren't they?

As the cabin came into view I began to slow down, so as not to come on too strong. That was when I heard laughter, and to my unwanted surprise I recognized both voices. I ducked around the corner as Percy came strolling up to the cabin with none other than Clarisse La Rue, walking side by side, and… holding her hand. My heart sank further and further as I watched him approach her cabin door, laughing quietly enough so that her siblings wouldn't hear them. They didn't look like 'just friends', more like a new couple, holding, hugging, flirting, Gods please no. I listened closer as she pulled Percy toward her whispering to him, "I'll see you in the morning, and you better not be late."

_Late for what?_

Then my nightmares became real as I watched as Percy touched his forehead to her, whispering lovingly, "The gods couldn't keep me away," then my world ended…they kissed.

I turned stumbling towards the wooded area in utter shock, it was true, Percy was with…_her!_ I was more angry than hurt, Clarisse was my friend before she was Percy's, she knew I loved him. She had betrayed me, she had stolen my Percy! "That bitch…," I growled, teeth grinding from aggravation, "that war crazed hussy!" I fought through the tears welling, I was furious most of all I was vengeful.

"Enjoy him why you got him, War Girl," I hissed, "he's going to be mind again, you can count on that!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Clarisse's POV-

It feels like someone is watching me, wait, that's only…everyone. I'll admit last night was perfect; I just neglected to think about the morning after, and by that I mean the numerous sets of questionable eyes around the breakfast table. Some teasing, some in utter shock, but all of them locked onto me. Having enough of the group stare down I slammed my fork down on the table, "What?"

I glared them down one by one waiting for the first to speak, to no surprise it was my brother Mark who chose to pipe up first. He asked with his trademark smirk, "So what did you do last night?" Though by his smug expression I could tell he already had an idea. _Not even he was that stupid_.

"For the love of the gods," I said hanging my head, "what did you see?"

Without any surprise whatsoever, Sherman started in chuckling like I knew he would, "She looked so pretty in her little skirt, daddies little princess." You could just feel the love coming from these jackasses. I sat there waiting for either the laughter to die down or one of these jerks to drop dead, either way it'd cheer me up.

"So what were you doing last night?" I looked down at the end of the table at my sister Clare, the more girly one in the group. She looked at me smiling, knowing that I had borrowed her clothes last night. "If you'd ask me it looked like you were going out for a date."

I didn't answer them directly, no, my bewildered expression told the truth. Slowly my sibling's eyes grew wider in shock; they found it more astounding that I wasn't denying it. In seconds over half my table was in uproar about my news, I didn't understand why though, I've been out on dates before with…Chris, why did it come to such a shock to them? Though as I think about it more they didn't really need a reason to mess with me. In this family being a smartass was mandatory even if it comes to your siblings.

I couldn't think over the laughter, and just as I was just about to say something I noticed Sherman looking down at his bubbling glass of…water. The liquid burst out of the cup splashing both him and Mark in their arrogant faces. I loved it! Feeling a certain hand rest on me shoulder it made since about what happened, "You guys do know your suppose to drink the water, don't you?" Asked a charming voice.

I looked up smiling at the sight of Percy's beautiful sea green eyes, mouthing to him, "Thank you," to which he promptly winked.

"What was that for Jackson?" Mark asked with a scow, drips of water trickled from his nose.

Percy sighed as he took a seat next to me, feeling might brave considering my family's loathing towards him. "I just want to start the day off right, but then I noticed you mocking this lovely lady here and well…I just could stand it." He then did something that shocked not just my siblings but everyone watching. He kissed me on the cheek and in front of everyone. "You ready to get going?"

"You bet," I said following him from the table. Looking back out the corner of my eyes I saw was pleased to see their dumbfounded expressions following us. Not the way I wanted them to find out… but it works.

Annabeths's POV-

Nobody seemed to have notice me, not even Percy, saw me witness the little display of affection. I had to be the only one besides those two that weren't all that shocked, last evenings good night kiss played back in my mind's eye getting me heated. I needed to let of some anger.

As I got up from my cabins table I heard whatever chatter there was had halted. I knew what they were thinking, but I won't give them the satisfaction of seeing me fall apart. Stone-faced I walked towards the training fields, trying my hardest not to strangle any of the gushing Aphrodite girls as I passed.

Today wasn't going to be that horrible, I did however saw a gleam of a chance to hand La Rues ass to her in the form of capture the flag. She may be the daughter of Ares, but I'm the daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. It's a simple case of brains over brawn that will hopefully result in me humiliating that Neanderthal.

Percy's POV-,

"I hope you didn't mind that kiss at breakfast," I said watching as Clarisse donned her batter gear, it was Friday that meant one thing, capture the flag. Once we started suiting up she didn't utter a single word to me, which told me she wasn't happy. "I didn't know how you wanted…us to get out-,"

Suddenly she stopped to grab me by the collar then forcefully she tugged bringing our lips smashing together. She whispered with a gratifying grin, "Do you hear me complaining?" Ignoring the roaming eyes passing by she leaned in to steal another kiss. The second was more gentle, savoring it she pulled back slowly sighing, "I've been waiting since last night to do that again."

"Me too," I couldn't help but agree, since we parted ways the night before I haven't stopped thinking about that first kiss.

The moment was over rather quickly as Clarisse caught sight of a brooding daughter of Athena walking pass. We felt her eyes on us as we turned back to each other concerning, I never felt this much detest from Annabeth before, not toward me.

"You do know she saw us right?" Said Clarisse.

I gave a nod, sighing, "Yeah…I saw her."

She looked at me worriedly, "Listen, if you don't want to do this-,"

"Clarisse," I interrupted her placing my hand on the small of her back, "we talked about this all last night, I want to do this. Don't you?"

Happily she nodded, "Just remember," she slid my helmet over my head, whispering tenderly, "you asked for it."

I leaned in for a kiss only to have her turn away teasing me, "Not until we win the game, then you can have as many kisses as you wish."With that as motivation in mind I nearly swept her off her feet dragging her to the starting line. I had a reason to fight and I plan on taking that flag.

The other campers started to look at me questionably as we joined the red team, that's right I said red team. Taking in the current events that led up to be coming back I thought it would be best if I went up against Annabeth's team, that, and I want to fight alongside war girl. But seeing how much her teammates were sneering, I was beginning to have second thoughts.

"Listen up," Clarisse yelled commanding the troops, "today Jackson is on our side, I don't want any of you to think for a second that we have the upper hand because he's with us. I want all of you to stay on your guard and move fast, is that clear?"

The army answered with a loud, "hooha!" I nearly forgot how seriously they take this came. Though I can remember almost getting killed a few times during capture the flag, and most of them it was by the same girl that was kissing me just minutes ago.

It was going to be an unusual match, this time I was on the opposing side against former teammates, taking on a former love with a girl that was bully turned…what were we now? I know we're more than friends but we never really disgust what we are. _I'm a guy, sue me_.

I was pulled from my thoughts with a familiar feeling sending the hairs on the back of my neck standing; I knew she was watching us. Annabeth was staring daggers at me and Clarisse from the other side of the creek, more Clarisse than me. It was then I felt a unnerving feeling in my gut, that kinda feeling that tells you something bad was about to happen.

Clarisse POV-

Our flag was secured, the men ready, I've never been so anxious for a game of Capture the flag. I knew the reason; it was because this time he was on my side today. I turned my head hoping to see his game face on but instead I found him looking troubled. "What's wrong?" I asked.

He looked at me, concern growing, "Be careful out there, okay?"

I crossed my arms acting as if I was angry, "What brought this on? Do you doubt my skills?"

He saw through me charade, shielding his arm, "Never, and I got bruises to prove it," he motioned with his eyes toward the opposite side of the creek bed, "it's just the way the other teams captain keeps eying you, it's makes me worried." Annabeth was glaring something fierce in my direction but it didn't bother.

"Then you'll just have to make sure we find that flag quickly enough before Blondie tries to take a swing at me."

"I hope that's all she does," Percy sighed. Honestly I fought the girl before and I knew she wasn't that much of a threat, but for some reason whatsoever she had Percy concerned. Secretly I loved how worried he was about me.

Literally I shook him from his daze pulling him into formation, "Come on, Kelp head, it's time to tempt fate again."

Chiron shifted glances between both sides, both read and blue primed for battle he let out the starting call. Percy and I charged, with his sword and my spear, in no time we'd clashed with the opposing team breaking through their front line like nothing. I smashed my shield into one camper as Percy slammed his swords hilt upside another enemy's head. I've never seen him this heated during a scrimmage…I like it.

Together we broke through two more waves making our way into the blue soldier's territory. We separated from our team, and swiftly we hurried to locate the flag encountering tougher rivals the deeper we ventured. Not once did we part, I had his back and he had mine, I felt unstoppable.

The numbers dwindled in time, the game was still in session and yet we haven't seen any sign of the blue flag. We found ourselves walking on a fallen tree over a midsized trench, "Percy," I whispered breaking the silence, "you think we're walking into a trap?" He silently nodded, his sword gripped tightly in his hand.

Unfortunately I was right as blue soldiers jumped out of the brush tackling us, I cleared the log in time but Percy was thrown into the ditch along with my spear. "Percy," I shouted. I lunged for my shield and slammed it across the face of one of Athena's sons sending him spinning to the ground out cold. I was fuming; I was ready to jump at the next blue Mohawk I saw.

To my luck, it was on top of her blonde head.


	6. Chapter 6

Clarisse POV-

I was worried, not because Annabeth had me out numbered three to one or that one of those three was Chris, I was worried about Percy. Thanks to them he was lying in the trench and I was unable to check on him due to our ex's staring me down. The lead pain in my side pointed the tip of her sword at me.

Scornfully she laughed, "Pigheaded as always, Clarisse, you only realized the trap once it was too late," she sneered looking disgusted, "just a mindless soldier."

"You want a piece of me, princess?" I challenged gripping my shield strap; though my weapon was still in the pit with Percy.

"Maybe I do." Her eyes narrowed, the fact that I was unarmed didn't slow her down at all.

Before either of us could even think about advancing, a shield whizzed past me colliding with the third blue camper's head knocking him out. A weight lifted off my chest as I saw Percy with my spear. "Three against one is a little unfair don't you think?"

Just as I thought he was safe Chris lunged at him knocking my Maimer from Percy's grip, their swords clashing. I could tell there was rage behind Chris's style, rough and reckless. Without his shield Percy was pinned against a tree, I tried to help him but I was cut off by miss high and mighty Annabeth Chase bashing me with her shield.

Once again I found the tip of her blade pointing towards my neck. "Rule number one of combat: don't let yourself get distracted by your opponent, and never take your eyes off of them."

I scoffed, "Then rule number two should be never knock your opponent closer to her weapon." I grabbed Maimer and swung it against Blondie's legs knocking her off her feet. As we stumbled to our feet I knew Percy had to deal with Chris on his own, I'm taking this bitch down.

Percy's POV-

Chris slammed me hard against the tree, but not hard enough that I couldn't push back. I swung my hilt across his face leaving him spinning to the ground. He tried to sweep my feet from underneath me with a kick but I leapt in time. He then swung his body around into a pouncing position his blade aimed to pierce, and in his eyes I was a human pin cushion.

Out the corner of my eyes I saw the girls going at it, Annabeth kept moving in on Clarisse making it hard for her to use her spear. Annabeth was fierce, wilder than I ever saw her and she had it out for Clarisse. She was taking any opening that she saw pushing Clarisse back towards the ditch.

I knew I had to step in, but Chris wouldn't allow it. He took advantage of my wondering and concerning eye to slice into my arm. As I cringed holding my arm he growled, "Why don't you let the girls settle this on their own terms, Jackson?"

"What's your problem?"

He bolted towards me, our swords colliding as her cried, "You're my problem!" I was starting to get a strong feeling that Clarisse was the one to break up with him. It could've been the sword wound in my arm or the maniac who was trying to kill me, but I knew something was off.

With are swords grinding against each other I was open for a hit from his shield. When his defense arm swung towards me I grabbed the side of the bronze shield and brought my foot to his gut. I kicked the air out if his lungs making him drop to his knees gasping.

Clarisse POV-

Either way I swung my spear she knocked it away, and she was too close for me to use it to its fullest. When I jabbed she shielded, when I swung she met with her sword, and the closer she got the more she got me with her blade. I felt the sting as her sword sliced my cheek, shoulder; even my arm was dripping blood.

Chase swiped her sword upward knocking my Maimer loose from my hands. "Spears useless in close range combat," she sated cocky as ever, "I thought being a daughter of Ares you'd know that." She got into a fighting stance, shield clutched tight as she pushed me back toward the trench.

"Thought you were all about a fair fight?" I held out my arms showing that I was unarmed, but that didn't stop her.

She narrowed her eyes hatefully as she hissed, "All's fair in love and war." I could feel the back of my heels nearing the edge. I had to admit, if I wasn't nervous about getting seriously, hurt I'd be impressed by the girl. But the fact is that she was out to hurt me and I wasn't about to give her the satisfaction knocking me down into the ditch.

I began to lean back preparing to jump into the trench myself. I knew she'd most likely follow me in or try to lash out at me while I'm lying with my back in the mud, she wasn't her usual rational self. She wanted blood, but I wasn't going to let her have it, and neither was Percy. As I felt my foot teetering on the edge Chase was on the receiving end of a tackle this time.

"Damn it, Percy!" She shouted as she picked herself up.

Percy pulled me away from the edge and into his embrace, I was grateful, but I couldn't help but notice the hatred in Annabeth's eyes as she locked onto the two of us. I knew Percy saw it too as he shielded me from her allowing me to reclaim Maimer. "What's gotten into you, Annabeth, you'd never take the game this far." He asked.

"What's gotten in to me?" She countered in disbelief, "How about you tell me when you and war girl became in item?"

Oh crap… it made since, she wasn't just in the game, she mad at me because I was with Percy. Those attacks were meant to cause damage, was she crazy?

Percy must've come to the same conclusion before I had because he was standing his ground between the two of us. "Don't you dare!" he growled, "You're the one to broke up with me, so don't begin act like I was the wrong doer."

Chris came taking Annabeth's side by trying to sneak attack Percy again, "Did you forget about the game, seaweed breath?" We both saw it coming, Percy stepped back as I stuck me foot out tripping him.

"Is this a game, not some senseless grudge match," Percy protested, "what's the deal, Chris? I thought we made our peace?"

Chris shook his head grinning manically, "Peace has no place here." He was talking more like one of my brothers that time; I could only guess another case of jealousy.

He took a step forward and stopped at the sound of sibling's war cry as they rushed into the clearing. I had to be the only time I was happy to see Mark and Sherman. Percy was glad to; he took it as a chance to pull back. Taking my hand in his we ran back over the fallen tree and towards the closest body of water we could find.

Percy's POV-

We ran for a few minutes, we could still hear the 'clang' of clashing steel as Clarisse's brother took on our ex's, giving us the chance to retreat. We stopped by a small brook to rest; at least the others were out of sight and couldn't see us. Looking at Clarisse's wounds it was obvious she needed a minute or two.

I held her hand as I knelt in the water, the water trickling over her cuts and bruises healing them. With it just the two of us I took advantage of the moment and kissed her brow, whispering, "You okay?"

She smiled at me tiredly, "A little sore, they're freaking bug-nuts," she said working up a little chuckle.

"You may have a point. Annabeth is set on taking you on," I rubbed the back of her hand with my thumb hoping that the more she relaxes the quicker she'd feel better. But I could tell the thought of Annabeth's jealousy was wearing her down emotionally.

"You can take her," I said reinsuring her, hoping it would motivate her, "I know the fierce daughter of Ares isn't afraid of the bookish Daughter of Athena. Or is she?"

The corner of her lip curled into a smirk as she punched my arm. She laughed as I mockingly winced. "That's what you get."

Right as I thought it was great to see her perk up we noticed that everything around us was silent. We turned slowly to see two figures sprinting towards us, and it wasn't her brothers. Clarisse locked onto Annabeth, shield missing, both her and Chris flying through the woods.

Clarisse took hold of her spear again, I should've known that her spirit wasn't that easy to crush, but if she tried going at her again with her spear head will be. I grabbed her arm holding her back, when she turned to look I offered her my sword. "You want a make it an even fight?"

She gratefully took the hilt, "I'm not going to let you take him on unarmed," she whispered presenting me with her Maimer, "be careful."

I laughed as we readied ourselves, "That's my line."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Percy's POV-

I nearly forgot how hard it was to fight with a spear in a close combat situation. At least Clarisse was doing better than me, at least she was able to chase off Annabeth into the forest. There were a number of cuts on my knuckles already; I'm doing better than I thought. Still, Chris had the upper hand with both his sword and shield. If I was going to beat him I'm going to have to turn the tide… now that sounds like an idea.

A plan in mind, I let him push me back far enough until with one certain strike I fell backwards. I landed with a _splash_, falling back first into the brook. I stumbled trying to get on my feet as Chris neared, patiently I waited as he boasted, "The great Percy Jackson is down for the count," he chuckled cocky as he father, "if Luke could see this."

Right as he mentioned Luke's name I heard the multiple splashes of his feet hitting the water. "He'd laugh," I said jolting to me feet, "you seem to forget that where in water," swinging Maimer around I pointed the spearhead down towards the current, "and I have Clarisse's spear." I jabbed the tip into the water sending jolts of electricity shooting throughout. With my powers I stay unfazed by the shock, but Chris doesn't have that luxury he took the whole charge.

Watching ragged as he fell I rasped, "Water and electricity don't mix." He was still alive; even how much he tried to hurt me I couldn't cause that bad an injury to him. For the time being I was going to let him sleep it off on the gravel. The sound on slinging metal drew me back to the other half of my current dilemma. "Clarisse…hold on."

Clarisse POV-

Now this is a fight, one on one, just swords, this I can handle. Part of me is still confused though, I never saw this side of Annabeth before. We were friends once and now she's attacking like I burned one of her favorite architectural books. I'm not sorry for being with Percy, I truly like him and if she's going to have a problem with it I will rightfully defend myself.

One thing was ticking my off though, I can see how she's fighting, I can see the jealousy but what I don't see is the remorse for what she did to him. I can clearly remember the look on his face when he left; it was the same when he found her with another, a guy that she's still has. Knowing that detail alone was enough to feed my own rage.

I struck her sword strong enough that sparks flew off the blades, telling her. "You don't have the right to be jealous, you do know that don't you?" with another swing I knocked her blade out of her hand, "You break his heart, sent him away for three months and you continue to break when he comes back, you don't deserve him!"

"And you think you do?" Blondie yelled kicking riptide out of my hand. She held up her guard challenging me to hand to hand, which I eagerly took my stance. "How many time did you cut him," she punched, I blocked, "kicked him," she brought her foot up towards my head, I blocked, "and bullied him?" With a roundhouse kick she finally made contact with my jaw making me hit the ground hard.

She loomed over my body while I rubbed my sore jaw, "You had to realize that you're only the rebound girl, there's no way he could ever love you." Her words stung, but not as bad as what I was going to do to her.

I spat a trail of blood from my lips, "You know…after thinking about it, I think he might actually have feelings for me, after all-," I brought a leg up quickly striking her backside and sending her to stumble forward,"-he settled for a bitch like you!"

She raced to stand but I was waiting, her words feeding my actions as my told her hit by hit, "Don't you ever-," My fist slammed her gut, "-think-," upper cut, "-that you're-," she tried to block but grabbed her arm and twisted behind her back, "-better-," I kicked her leg bring her down to a knee, I scream as I delivered a spin kick to her chest,"-than me!" In the end she landed hard in the dirt.

I couldn't stop, she made this personal, and I want to make sure she knew. Rolling her over onto her back she winced in pain, I only glared as I issued my warning. "I don't care who you think you are, or even what you think of me. Just know that I stopped right here, when I could've- No- I should've beat your ass some more." Wiping a droplet of blood from my lip I sneered, "You try to hurt me or him again and then you'll really have a problem."

Picking up Riptide I noticed how sore I really was, pain shot through my body, all I want is to do is find the stupid flag and end this forsaken game so I can go home. As I turned to go find Percy I saw not one, or two, but a dozen blue soldiers. Why did I know it wasn't going to be that easy?

Dragging out a long groan I turned back to Annabeth who could barely walk. She was able to reclaim her sword but she could hardly lift the thing, though she tried as she snickered, "That's called having a strategy."

Deadpanned I replied, "Ever heard of overkill?" Having no choice, I'd readied Riptide planning on knocking Chase back on her backside before her troops took me.

Percy's POV-

"Clarisse!" I yelled, in the distance I saw Clarisse surrounded, Annabeth looked beaten, and Clarisse looked like she was moments from dropping herself. I watched as the girls stumbled towards each other, Annabeth tried to swing her weapon but it dropped out of her hand, Clarisse just took her foot and pushed her to the ground. For the blue soldiers, seeing their captain hitting the dirt was the signal they needed to move in on Clarisse.

I took out two of them with Clarisse's Maimer before joining her in the circle. I made it just in time too; when I tried to shield her she fell up against me exhausted, knocking our weapons out of our hands. We were unarmed with teen able soldiers closing in, I knew what I had to do, I just hope Clarisse won't be angry with me…I have to surrender.

Before I could even raise my hands in defeat a shadow jumped over the line of soldiers and into the ring getting between a spear wielder and us. I felt some relief as I saw the red hairs that made up his helmets mane, he was one of ours, and he looked like he still had plenty of fight left in him. The one thing I did notice that made me a little sketchy was…he was unarmed.

I was ready to give up when Red bolted forward grabbing the enemy's staff and slammed his elbow into the blue soldiers gut sending him flying back into the trunk of a nearby oak while he claimed his victim's weapon. He then took his newly obtained spear and snapped the bronze head of the tip before using it as a staff and swung it into the gut of the nearest blue soldier. On recoil he smacked another soldier across the face then bringing it back to the previous warrior knocking him in the head and out of the battle. This all happened before the opposing team could counter, heck, it happened before I could even blink.

Clarisse stared at me with the same look of amazement I had, she asked me, "Who is that?"

I blinked twice as he started going against the remaining seven, "I don't know, but he's pretty good." An understatement, he was jumping around like some Jet Lee impersonator.

He kicked in the fourth knee sending a punch to the face, the fifth he felt running up on him, raise his leg without even looking sent it into his gut, and when he spun around bringing his other foot to the guys head I almost cheered. I was like little kid again watching my favorite superhero kick butt.

Seconds passed until the rest of the blue soldiers figured that we weren't the threat and attacked the mysterious red Spartan. I drag Clarisse away and leaned her against a pine to rest, I place my hand on her cheek, and she looked at me worn out. "Just wait here," I told her, "I can't let Spartacus handle them alone."

She smiled only briefly until, "Percy behind you!" She screamed. I spun around just in time to catch Chris's hand as his sword almost slashed into me.

"You've lost," I growled pushing him away, "admit it!"

He dug into the skin on my arm trying to get me to let go, but I wasn't about to give up. He shook his head, panting heavily, "No I haven't, not yet!"

"Chris!" We both stopped and turned to see the red gladiator holding the blue team's flag, the blue soldiers groaning, laying on the ground. He tugged away at the red bandanna covering his face revealing him to be Adam Rosewood. As he came towards us and automatically Chris backed away almost out of fear.

I didn't know how to react, I didn't even know Annabeth's boyfriend was- wait a second, why was he on our team? Surprising me even further, Adam stopped in front of me handing me the flag. He smirked as he turned his sights on Chris sighing, "Now, you've lost." Out of nowhere the conch blew and the game was over, we had won, but I felt more confused than victorious.

Together the four of us marched back to the clearing, Adam walked in the center of us diving the two teams. I figured it was to keep the kills from killing each other any further. Unlikely as it was, since Annabeth was hanging off of Adams arm and Clarisse had her arm around me limping all the way back. When made it back to the squads a chorus of gasps sounded at the sight of us. With the exception of Rosewood, we each look like we had just gone two rounds with the titans.

Grover and Tyson rushed over along with members from both Ares and Athena Cabins. Adam handed them their sister and made his way out of the crowd, his steps were heavy, making it seem like he was a little tired after all. He looked back smiling wearily as Clarisse and I held the blue team's flag in victory, watching it change to show both Ares and Poseidon's symbols.

The celebration was short-lived, once everything started to settle down Annabeth came storming over and sucker punched Clarisse in the jaw. Clarisse quickly shot back with a fist to the stomach and the across the face. Where were they finding the energy?

The game was over but the cat fighting still went on. I jumped in separating the two, Clarisse ignored me screaming curse words in Greek at Annabeth. Chris pulled Annabeth back as well but in his eyes I could see the slight urge to release her telling her, "Sick'em!" more me than Clarisse. Things were getting worse as in the back ground we could hear people making bets on Clarisse whooping Annabeth inches away from the afterlife. This had to stop.

"Hey!" Adam appeared just in the nick of time again, staring down all us, "How about all four of you just shut the hell up and tend to your wounds before you get a whole new set of them?!" He turned to Annabeth and Chris, his seriousness not faltering. "You two, get to the infirmary before I send you there," he shot his head back towards my direction, his voice was an ounce easier to me, "Percy, take your girlfriend and tend to her wounds."

We all stood there stunned for a couple of seconds until Adam barked, "now move it," which we didn't argue. After seeing what he did I wasn't going to pick a fight with him in my condition, and don't think the others would either. He kept his place until we went our separate ways, I took Clarisse by the hand and lead her toward the water whil Chris had to drag Annabeth to the infirmary. Both of them could barely walk up straight without the other.

Ok…I felt a little proud about that.

Adam stood his ground until we were far away from each other, next thing I see is him turning towards the spectators who fled with one look. Who is this guy, and why did he help me?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Annabeth's POV-

My chest hurts, my face hurts, my whole body hurts…thanks to that she-devil Clarisse, I would've kicked her in the teeth if it wasn't for Adam stepping in. Why was he even poking his head in where it didn't belong? He should've let me at her and not made me come to the infirmary. I had just wrapped a bandage around my arm when he came marching in, my fake boyfriend.

Adam stopped at the foot of my cot and stared at me coldly. "We have to talk," he said, arms crossed. Never had I seen him so serious, I would've thought it was cute if I wasn't still furious.

"Adam, don't start," I sighed climbing out of my cot, tried to leave but I found his arm blocking my path.

"It's too late for that, you already started it out there in the woods. I mean what the hell Annabeth, you could've killed Clarisse out there," he placed his hands on my shoulders, his eyes softened showing concern, "Annie, I'm worried about you, what's going on?"

"I'm fine," I said pulling away from him, "it's that warhorse that's messed up," My tone was cold, I wanted him to back off, but he kept butting in.

"That's not the way it looked to me, for a minute I thought I was looking at a child of Ares and not the goddess of wisdoms daughter."

That pushed it.

I wasn't thinking, I had let my anger push my hand, and to my misfortune that push turned into a slap across his face. All capable eyes were on us, my hand slowly lowered away from the red handprint on Adams cheek. Instantly all anger turned to guilt as I reached out for him. "Adam…I'm-," I tried to apologize but he looked away.

He shook his head refusing to make eye contact with me, he sighed. "You need to get your stuff together, Annie." There was pain in his voice, adding to my shame, "If you don't you are going to lose everyone you care about and it's going to be because of you, not Clarisse." With that he started for the door.

I couldn't find my voice to ask him not to leave. I almost felt hopeful when I saw him stop short in front of Chris, shooting is finger he glared, "And you, picking fights with the girls boyfriend isn't the way to get in her good graces," he warned, "keep acting this way and no doubt she'll kick your ass way before he does." He then marched out in the same fashion as he came, leaving me to hate myself instead of Clarisse La Rue.

Without a doubt I hurt another friend, the only one I felt I had at the moment…and I did push him away. Fighting off the stinging feeling in my eyes I walked out trying hard to suppress my tears. He was right…I need to get my life together.

Percy's POV-

This isn't what I hoped the day would be like but I'll take it. Sitting by the water front with a beautiful girls hand in mine, this is what I was hoping for. The last little water droplet fell down Clarisse's arm as the last cut healed and the last bruise was erased. I smiled as I told her, "You're all better."

I came out from the tide and joined her on the sand, our fingers still laced together. She smiled coyly as she leaned against my arm, "I still can't believe this is happening," she said softly laying her head on my shoulder.

"You mean Annabeth trying to kill us or…us?"

"I mean this, from the first time I saw you I never thought we'd end up together," She chuckled "I remember the day we first met, I tried to shove your head into the toilets and you made the water come back on me and my sisters."

"That was an accident" I said in my defense, "and anyway I remember you trying to kill me a little after that. Back then I guess I was looking at your attitude and not the real you."

Her grip tightened, I could tell without looking that her mood changed. "I don't blame you, I mean…I could've been a bit nicer."

Pulling my hand free I got her to turn her head, when she did I surprised her with a prolonging kiss. When our lips parted I smiled at her tenderly, "That was years ago, we've grown up since then, and besides, it's all water under the bridge."

"What do we do about Annabeth and Chris?" She asked without the tiniest bit of concern. "What if they try to go at us again like they did today?"

"We'll talk to them, and if they can accept our relationship then we'll deal with it the best way we can." I took her hand back in mine insuring her, "I'm not going to let them hurt you, okay? We'll get though this together."

Then her cheeks grew as red as her camp banner, she whispered tenderly to me, asking "Percy…what are we?"

I -being myself- started to stammer, "Wh-what do you mean?" I could feel my face turning seven different shades of red, the thought had crossed my mind but…

She flicked me on the forehead letting out a minor chuckle acting as if it didn't bother her. "Never mind, Kelphead, it's nothing," But it wasn't nothing…well not to me, and definitely not to her.

I crooked my finger placing it under her chin I directed her to look at me. Tenderly I gave her a peck on the lips, "I remember you saying if we won that I could kiss you all I want," I said before claiming my prize, our lips clashed again and again, as we hesitated to pull away from each other it occurred to me, "Clarisse…I think we're a couple."

"I think so too…," she smiled touching her forehead to mine; her voice was sweeter than nectar, "what do you think we should do now?"

"I don't know about you, but…I want to kiss my girlfriend and then take her to the campfire tonight."

"That sounds like a good plan, but I have to see with my boyfriend first."

I wrapped my arms around her pulling us closer, we stared dreamily into each other's eyes as we drifted into another kiss, "I think he's okay with it."

After a brief make out session we were about to start our walk back to the camp when I felt a tugging on my arm. I turned my head to find Clarisse looking down the beach. "Percy," she nodded to the figure off in the distance. There was Adam Rosewood peering out at the water, sitting in the sand. Even at this distance I could see the look on his face, I knew it well, a look of loneliness. Clarisse and I looked at each other and I could see it in her eyes as well as she could see it in mine. Together we made our way down to the beach.

Truth is I didn't know much about the guy except that he was with my ex which made me want to cringe, but after seeing how he handled himself today I didn't know what to think. He did bravely step in front of two warring demigoddesses, and he did save mine and Clarisse's behinds so maybe he wasn't all that bad. I could tell something was wrong just by first glance, he had just one capture the flag for us and here he was moping in the sand.

Something must've happened between him and Annabeth.

"Hey," I said taking a seat beside him, Clarisse on the other side of me, he acknowledged us with a nod. "He just wanted to say thanks for breaking that up earlier. If it wasn't for you we'd probably lost more blood then we ever wanted."

He put up a smile in his defense; I could tell it was fake, "No problem, how are you two feeling by the way?" He asked showing true concern. When he turned his gaze back towards the water I could tell the faint outline of a small hand print. I didn't draw too much attention to it though I had a feeling I know how he got it.

"Better," I told him, I felt Clarisse give my hand a squeeze pushing me to ask, "Are you okay?"

Adam flung a pebble into the water, he said, "Me and Annabeth are over," he hung his head down with a heavy sigh, "actually we never were together."

"What do you mean?"I asked. What _did_ he mean? Was it an act?

Rosewood looked me dead in the eye, "For that you have to ask her." The whites of his eyes were tinted red and bloodshot, "I didn't mean to do anything that might've hurt you, Percy, I was just helping out a friend in her time of need."

"Annabeth," guessed Clarisse. "How'd you meet her? Did a satyr find you and she came looking?" The question was on my mind but I didn't dare ask him in front of her, I had a history of girls taking what I say wrong. Luckily I haven't had that problem with Clarisse yet.

"Last fall, when she went to visit her father, she was cornered by a number of street thugs and she was without her invisibility cap, and I was walking by and saw this and I decided to step in and help her. She told me thanks but before I had the chance to leave a monster -she so happened to be tracking- came and attacked the two of us. She gathered I was a demigod since I could see the beast through the mist, plus I did kill the thing with this. " He pulled out an odd looking blade out of a sheath on his right thigh. The handle looked like brass knuckles, but with two curved blades jutting out from the top. It would almost make a perfect spearhead for a giant except for the slit separating the twin blades. The whole thing was celestial bronze, a true demigod weapon.

"I told her I knew all about Demigods, I just wasn't ready to join up with anyone. Then a few months ago I started to get attacked more and more so I decided that it was useless to hide it any further, I came to the camp, found Annabeth, and together we figured that I was a son of Apollo, though sometimes I do wonder."

"Apollo's pretty cool," I said, "he's helped me out a few times." Not to mention tried to flirt with my friends, but I thought I'd leave that out.

For the first time I hear him laugh, "It's not that I don't like the guy I just wish I had a more normal life instead of…this," I could hear Adams grip tighten round his weapon, his smile still shown through the obvious pain, he whispered, "I felt cheated." I had a sinking feeling he wanted to use that blade against his own father, but I didn't really blame him. Numerous demigod's have some sort of resentment towards their Olympian parent.

I could feel tension building; I had to change the subject, "Where'd you learned those sick moves?"

A genuine smile grew on his face as he chuckled, "I studied under a master while I was growing up," he dropped back raising his legs up then flipping onto his feet into a battle position, "I wanted to learn how to fight without using weapons so I sought a martial arts master, after he taught me all he could I sought another and another. Most of my life has been spent training." We watched as he did front flips, one after another stopping just short of the tide.

Me and Clarisse stood applauding, "Wow…," she said, "What does your family think about your skills?"

Adam's smile slowly faded away, "Don't have one," he twirled the knife like a gunslinger would a pistol before sliding it back in its holster.

"You have to have a mom," I said, only to get a silent turn of the head. He's an orphan, it wasn't rare to the camp. Few of the campers were runaways. Others had the misfortune to have their parents taken away from them from monsters, I didn't dare asked any more all I could say was, "I'm sorry."

He let out a heavy breath as he looked out at the water, "I'm just tired of being alone."

I knew the feeling, I was sent to school to school when I was younger and was unable to make friends till that year at Yancy when I met Grover and Chiron. The way he sounded it was most likely that he didn't have anyone else besides Annabeth, and something told me that even their relationship is rocky.

An idea suddenly came to me, I turned to Clarisse who must've thought the same thing I was because she smiled and nodded in agreement. Together we walked up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "We started off on the wrong foot," I told him, "do you think we can wipe the slate clean and be friends?"

"Really?" A hopeful grin grew from a grimace.

I held out my hand just as he did yesterday when I was a jerk, this time was to make amends. "Percy Jackson, and this lovely lady is Clarisse."

Adam smiled and took the gesture, "Adam Rosewood. It's nice to meet both you." And just like that I had made friends with my Ex's supposed boyfriend.

"Good," Clarisse said tugging on my arm, "now that we have that taken care of I'm starved, let's get something to eat," she looked back at Adam, "that means you too, Rosebud."

Adam deadpanned at his new nickname, "that's what I get for saving your butt?"

"Pretty much," I laughed, he couldn't help it either, together we three walked to back to the camp, laughing, me and my girl, and a new friend.

Odd thing though, when we were walking back on the bath from the beach to the camp, I saw Adam looking back at the water once more. He looked…worried. "You okay, Adam?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah," he said picking up the pace, "just got lost in thought."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Annabeth's POV-

Last night I barely slept, all night I kept thinking about the actions that led up to the hurt expression on Adams face knowing well that I caused it. Out of everything I did yesterday from challenging Clarisse and starting a fight, I feel what I did to Adam was worse…well at least it was to me.

I'll admit it, I went too far in yesterday's game, and maybe...having Adam pretend to be my boyfriend was a crazy, but I didn't mean to hurt him, just Clarisse. _And that's what brought you to this mess in the first place! _So I got jealous, so I picked a fight, do I want to lose him all together. I think not.

"I have to make things right," I whispered looking around the camp grounds on the way to breakfast. First on my list is to deal with the biggest regret, Adam. I stayed back watching the cabins fall out, Hecate, Aphrodite, but when Apollo came out I didn't see him with his siblings.

Will and Kayla, Adam's half brother and sister walked side by side sharing the same concerned look, the feeling in my gut told me Adam. "Hey guys," I said stopping them, "have you seen Adam?" they both exchanged looks before they crossed their arms sending me a shared look of displeasure.

"Hey got up early," Will said hesitantly, "it seems yesterday's events left him a little stressed out." He arched his brow at me, I took it as- _how dare you slap my brother_?

Kayla then stepped forward glaring, "He's out doing his early morning exercises. You owe him one massive apology. Adam didn't have to save your ass from getting pummeled by Clarisse yesterday -and that's what would've happened- but he still did because he cared about you." I had to back up a little, never had I seen her that pissed.

"You're right," I said, "I hurt him, I did, and I want to prove to him that I'm sorry."

Kayla sighed as she turned to her brother looking for his approval, she looked telling me, "He's at his usual place."

His usual place, that's easier than the oracles riddles, he's at the arena. When he first came to camp he'd spent his first few mornings there playing with Mrs. O'Leary, Percy's pet hellhound and practicing his fighting skills. If he's anywhere he's going to be there. I thanked Kayla and sprinted off towards the area.

In the center of the arena sat Mrs. O'Leary, the biggest lovable hellhound I've ever met, and next to her, "Adam…," he was standing there scratching behind the mega dog's ear, her tail wagging like crazy. I started to approach when I saw that we weren't alone. In the stands Grover and Tyson sat with Juniper, which only meant he was there to.

Even before I could even think his name Percy stepped out from the other side of the hellhound with Clarisse following closely behind. They both looked like yesterday didn't happen, their cuts and bruises were gone adding some ease to my already weighing guilt. Though as I watched them taking each other's hands, that faint tinge of jealously began to rear its ugly head, and I wished maybe a bruise had lingered.

I swallowed back any envious intentions as I started towards the center ring. As I got closer Mrs. O'Leary poked her head up in my direction, then I had to fight through the awkward group stare. Clarisse pulled Percy closer protecting her claim. In the stands I could see Grover nervously gnawing on his tin cans, he was expecting a fight. The only one who wasn't looking was the one who I sought out to find, Adam kept his back turned to me as he brushed the Hellhounds fur.

"Percy," Adam spoke forcing me to stop in my tracks, "why don't you guys go on and I'll meet up with you later." He didn't make any eye contact at all; he just kept brushing away at the animal's mane.

They all left slowly passing by, I could feel a cold stare coming from Clarisse's direction though I didn't want to escalate the already heated situation. Finally we were alone with the exception of Mrs. O'Leary, but at least she looked happy to see me. Adam still wouldn't acknowledge I was there.

"Hey, Adam…," I said, not even nod I sighed, "I owe you an apology, I was acting out of hurt and I didn't mean to hit you." He kept giving me the cold shoulder. I grabbed him by arm and flung him around, "Would you please just look at me?"

When I finally saw his face I also saw the tears. "Adam," I said holding my palm to his face, "I'm so sorry." Wrapping my arms around his back I buried my face into his chest, I sobbed, "I never meant to hurt you." The next thing I knew I felt his strong arms around me holding me closer. Adam was my shield, my protector, and seeing him hurting…it felt like a knife in the back.

His fingers combed through my hair, he knew it always relaxed me. "Annie…," he whispered, "I'm not the one you should be apologizing too. You have to tell him." Slowly I look up to see that the tears had dried but still he looked in pain. Not wanting to argue I just nodded silently before burying my face back into his chest. I meant it, I'm going to tell Percy but for the time being…I just wanted to be held.

Percy's POV-

It was nice not having every Ares kid look at me with loathing while I at my breakfast, and it was fun flirting with Clarisse in front of them. I felt untouchable up to the point when they were making their offer to their father then I thought I could feel an invisible pair of beefy hands at my throat. The god of wars knows…I'm so screwed. It was only when she laid her hand on my shoulder that the suffocating sensation went away.

"You okay, babe?" Asked Clarisse,

I couldn't help but smile, at the _babe_. "I'm fine, but I think daddy dearest knows about us."

She looked worried for only a few seconds then she did something that totally surprised me, she smirked, "I'm not gonna let him hurt you, he'll have to go through me first." Then she planted a kiss on my cheek making sure all her siblings saw. "I'll see you later." It was one of those moments I loved receiving scowls from the Ares table.

I was getting mixed looks from almost every table; Aphrodite's little love spawns were whispering amongst each other while their eyes flickered from me to Clarisse. _Like I can't tell what they're talking about. _Hermes table was laughing and poking at Chris's fresh wounds, as he scowled in my general direction. Surprisingly I didn't see any look of loathing from Athena's group, Annabeth gave me a few subtle passing glances, but they were more nervous than angry.

Adam must've talked to her, because she kept looking from him to me than back to him like she was trying to make some sort of decision. That brought me to the only table that didn't seem to be worrying about my current relationship status, Apollo. In the center of the group sat Mr. Rosewood, or what Clarisse likes to call him '_Rosebud_.' For I guy that came for an orphaned lifestyle, it looked like his new siblings were fond of him. In the last twenty-four hours he had already became a good friend and saved mine and Clarisse's butts from a blue team smack down. _So why did he still look like the world was ending tomorrow? _

I was almost lost in my own thoughts before I heard Mr. D give the morning announcements. I had missed something about canoeing but had tuned in just in time to hear. "As per request…we will be having a talent show one week from now," he said without any actual enthusiasm, if he did that's when I'd worry, "anyone who wants to enter just sign your name on this sheet and right down your talent. Whoever wins will be excused from chores for a month and as an extra special surprise, we will issue a custom, one of a kind weapon or armor of your choosing."

Finally I wasn't the topic at everyone's table, even Apollo's table perked up, though honestly I think they're the ones who requested it. Their father was the god of poetry and music after all, and anything that required talent. Adam's expression still remained the same. As everyone from the table rushed to the main table he slipped out from the pack and went off on his own. I was about to follow after when I cut off by a swarm of Aphrodite girls rushing to sign up for the show, when I made it through Adam was nowhere in sight.

"Percy, can I talk to you," said the one person that I wasn't looking for. I turned around to meet those stormy grey eyes, as Annabeth looked up at me pleadingly, "please." I didn't know what to do, or what to say, well…maybe a few choice word may come to mind.

Pushing back the darker parts of my thoughts I sighed, "Does this have anything to do with what Adam said yesterday? Something about you two was never really together? Annabeth, what did he mean by that?"

What she told me…I couldn't believe. She had told me the truth, why we weren't together anymore. That anxious feeling in my gut turned into a dull stabbing, she went through all of that because she was afraid. She was afraid of losing me in the future so she pushed me away before anything else could happen. So that's what Adam meant, he was being used and I was breaking. I so busy pushing through the reasons that I nearly missed her sob, "I'm so sorry."

I didn't know what else to say except, "And all this time you made me think it was someone else, I was broken."

She shook her head trying her hardest to hold back the tears, "I'm so sorry Percy, I am, I never wanted to hurt you like that I-," she choked, "-I was more afraid of the inevitable."

"You make it sound like I'm really gonna die in the next few months," I exclaimed, "Do you really think that little of my abilities?"

"No, Percy, Demigods don't really get to live a full life and if either were to die after we'd-," she looked away letting a few tears fall, "-after we've given so much to each other… how could we survive that?"

"You trust in the person that you're with, you remember them, honor the life they lived and what you had, you don't throw it all away before it all happens. Yes, the future can be scary, and we won't know what will happen but that's also what makes things exciting. If I learned anything it is that death is the one certain thing that mortals have going for them, that should give you the incentive to live life to its fullest. Keep fighting, survive as long as you can but don't forget to have fun, don't forget to fall in love, have a family, just don't give up."

"Percy, I didn't, I still lo-,"

"Please, don't," I stopped her, I couldn't stand to hear that word coming from her, "damage has already been done, I just…if you really care about me than set me free. And I'm not saying I don't have any lingering feelings for you because I can't ignore that either, I just…I want to be free to see where things go with Clarisse."

"It's hard to do…since we- It's hard when you were always there for me, and now…I don't have you. I miss you, I miss my best friend." She whipped away a stray tear, "I just wish we could be friends again."

Seeing Annabeth like this, it gnawed away at me, "Who says we can't?" she grew a somewhat hopeful, "Since you were honest with me…I have to say I'm a little relieved. I thought this whole time I did something wrong." And I was honest, I was relieved, I kept thinking that I had done something that split us up. I didn't want to blame her even if I had the right, but I couldn't.

"Are you going to be okay with me being with Clarisse?"

She tearfully nodded, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," I said enveloping her in a hug. Just like that I had a friend back, but I had to ask, "Does this mean you're done trying to kill her?"

Annabeth smiled through the tears, "Well…it's going to be hard not to, but, yeah."

"Does that mean we're okay too?" We both turned and I jumped, standing there watching me with my arms around my ex was my current girlfriend. Grover and Tyson stood behind her snickering. Luckily she didn't seem to be pissed at me, instead, instead she bumped up against me playfully.

My heart was racing, and for a second I was expecting to see another cat fight just like yesterday. "We're okay," _thank the gods,_ "but next capture the flag you're going down." Annabeth told Clarisse.

Clarisse smile through the sass, "Keep telling yourself that, princess."

"I'll take it," I said, "we're all friends once again."

Suddenly a nervous feeling sprouted in my gut and my eyes widened just as I heard Tyson exclaim, "Group hug!" Sometimes I forgot how long his arms were because before any of us had a chance to fight it, he had swept me Grover and the girls up in a massive backbreaking bear hug.

"Tyson-," I breathed.

Clarisse gassed, "-Can't-."

"Breath-," coughed Annabeth.

Then Grover finished it off with a raspy, "Blaa-ehh!" Finally he let us go and we all fell to the ground.

"Back shattering pain aside," I said feeling my back pop, "it's good to be back together again."

Annabeth turned to me discouraged, "Not completely, I have to go tell Adam, I promised him."

"Thanks for reminding me, I saw him leaving the pavilion but he just vanished just like that," I said pulling Clarisse to her feet.

"I think I saw him heading back towards the water front after breakfast," Clarisse added, "but something didn't look right, he was moving kind of fast like he was trying to get away from something," she then paused as something she said had just hit her, she quickly turned to Annabeth, "I didn't mean you, I swear." And yet it wasn't enough to ease Annabeth's already emotional mind.

By the way she looked I could tell he meant something to her. I nudged her towards the path Clarisse mentioned. "We'll hang back why you two talk. We'll let you have your private moment with him." I said shooting her a supportive grin.

Annabeth quickly smiled as she wrapped her arms around me. Now I was happy that there wasn't any bloodshed yet to occur but if she was going to keep latching onto me while Clarisse was next to us then I'd just have to stay calm. I patted her on the back gently with one hand as the other hovered slightly over before she shot of in the opposite direction in search for Adam.

I waited for the guys to walk a head while I stayed back with Clarisse's arm looped through mine keeping me anchored. Looking down at her she gave me this sly grin. "Do you still want to see how things go with us?" she asked tightening her hold of me, "Because I'm not having second thoughts, Jackson. And you better not be-." With one quick action I silenced her my favorite way, with my lips. I could literally feel the tension melt away as she leaned into my embrace.

After a couple of seconds our lips parted and I looked down at those beautiful hazel rings, "I'm not having any second chances, I already made my choice," I leaned back in and whispered, "I chose you." I felt like nothing could've pulled me away from those lips…but I was wrong.

"Adam!" From off in the distance we heard Annabeth's ear piercing scream, and we booked it toward the beach. We sprinted pass Grover, Tyson, down the path and skidded in the sand. That's when we saw them. Annabeth was kneeling in the sand just inches away from a large smoking crater, and in the center laid Adam, and he wasn't moving.

I could feel it in my gut, something was wrong, and I hope I wasn't right. Clarisse and I ran to the scene and when saw him closer I froze. His clothes were burnt leaving the upper half of his body exposed, covering his chest were dozens of scars scattered throughout. Fresh blood dripped from the corner of his mouth, he had just been in major fight.

"Someone get Chiron!" I yelled to the top of my lungs, by that time the other campers had heard Annabeth's shrieking and came to investigate as well. I didn't wait to see if anyone had responded to my command, stepping over the threshold I the sand beneath me started to crack, to me it sounded like glass.

"Is he okay?" Asked Clarisse holding onto Annabeth who was sobbing harder.

I bent down to examine the body, my hand reaching out to the only unscathed part of his shoulder, "I don't know, let's-," after I placed a single finger on skin I jumped back yelping, "his bodies on fire."

Annabeth sobbed, "Fever?"

"No I mean it's hot, too hot to touch!" Hovering over him I could feel the heat resonating from his body. When my finger touched him it felt like I had just laid my hand on a stove top. I had to think quick, if I couldn't touch him then how was I suppose to help him, that's when I heard the solution from behind me. _The water_.

"Stay back!" I said willing the water to rise, a small stream curved out of the drink and came splashing down on Adam. Once the water hit stream started to rise off his body. I kept the water on him for a few seconds until the hiss of the steam slowed. Trudging through the muck I knelt down beside him checking his pulse. A heavy weight was lifted as I looked back to the girls, "I have a pulse!"

The crowd hearing what I had said swarmed around the crater only to stop and gasp at Adams condition. The Apollo campers pushed through, Will was holding on to Kayla as she started to weep. "Adam, buddy, wake up…please, wake up," I gently smacked his face trying to get him to come to, but no such luck. He laid there a blank stare covering his face. He was in shock. "Let's get him to the infirmary. Grover, tell Chiron to meet us there," I said taking command, "Tyson, can you carry him?"

Tyson nodded nervously, "Sure, Brother." He picked him up like he was a sack of flour, which in Tyson's case was like lifting a pillow. Adam's body hung limp all the way to the infirmary, his half siblings followed after, followed by me, Clarisse and Annabeth. We were all concerned, not just for Adam but for the camp. Something had attacked him, and that something could've killed him or anyone else that was on that beach. Why a guy like Adam…I was going to find out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Annabeth POV-,

This can't be happening, if the guilt for what I did to Percy wasn't enough now Adam is…gods please let him be okay. Was some invisible force punishing me, is someone trying to take everyone I care about away from me? _Please…don't take it out on him_, _not him!_

It had been hours since Chiron had taken Adam into the back of the infirmary; him and Will Solace were still examining Adam. We haven't heard anything in hours, by 'We' I mean, Percy, Clarisse, myself and the rest of the Apollo Cabin, Adams half siblings. I should be relieved that Percy and I had made amends but with Adam…why am I being tormented? I don't mean for my thoughts to sound so selvage, I just want him to be okay.

Clarisse sat down beside me as we waited on the front steps of the infirmary, she must've noticed my shaking hands because next thing I know she placed her hand down over my left, telling me. "He's going to be okay," I looked up at her, I could feel the sting in my eyes as the tears welled, "you just to have some faith." I mustered what smile I could before blinking back the waterworks, though I hated to admit it I was glad she was there.

Part of me resented her for being with Percy, jealousy, but it made me feel good that she could put thing aside and forgive…even though I was still a little jealous.

Percy stood hanging in the doorway, he was almost as fidgety as I was. I could tell his brain was working over time trying to figure out what could've done this to Adam, but even I couldn't link anything to it. The only clue we have was the crater, it was too hot to touch, like something had blasted it…and Adam with fire. Scary thing in Greek legends, almost half the monsters breathed fire and almost all of them wouldn't think twice about killing you. But none of the monsters we have on the camp grounds are able to breathe fire, that points to one thing….someone had let something into the camp.

I could tell by the look on Percy's face that he was thinking the same thing.

Percy's POV-

Why does it seem like every time I come back to camp something happened that endangers a friend or nearly gets them killed. I know I'm not a genius, but even I could tell that something was up. This attack with Adam was just the start, what's next…I still don't know.

Annabeth's taking it hard, Clarisse is doing her best to console her which downright terrifies me. I know it's not the time to be worrying about this sorta thing but it's my _girlfriend_ and my _ex girlfriend _when has that actually worked out well? Damn it…I shouldn't be thinking about this right now, Adam's fate is still yet to be determined and I'm here freaking out about my love life. I was getting impenitent, we all were, _damn ADHD!_

Finally As I leaned back against the entrance the door swung open and I nearly take a tumble backwards. Luckily I fell against my mentor, "Chiron!" I gasped, for a centaur he can move around pretty quietly. At my mention of his name everyone stormed the deck, Annabeth shot to the front of the crowd.

"Chiron, how's Adam, can we see him?" She asked, her eyes were redder than ever. In under a second the rest of Apollo cabin were repeating her question letting it blur into pure noise.

Raising his hand Chiron got them to quiet down. He pulled our attention as he whispered, "Mr. Rosewood is fine, but this is still a place for the sick and injured," he reminded, You can see him, but just…make sure you keep noise down to a minimum."

That didn't go according to what he had planned, as he moved out of the way we charged into the tent. It wasn't hard to locate Adam since the day had just started and no one had the chance to get hurt. Laid out on a cot in the far back was Adam, his hands at his side lying perfectly still. _Not a good sign._

We slowed down as we got closer, each one of us surrounded his bed looking down on his unmoving form. He was covered from the waist down revealing his scar covered chest, he had been cleaned up and without the dirt we saw the scars more clearly. None of them were fresh, they had healed leaving a number of vertical and horizontal marks on his chest and shoulders. I couldn't help but zero in on one scratch in particular, a large X crossing over his heart, it looked like it was made with a blade. Thing lines creating a perfect cross…he didn't do those himself…did he?

Annabeth looked down on the same scar herself, "Adam…," she silently sobbed touching her hand to the center of the cross, he didn't even flinch, "What's wrong with him?" She asked as we all looked to Chiron for the answer.

"It's odd, you see technically he's fine but…," he said hesitating, "he's in some sort of self induced coma."

I felt my eye open wide as I spoke, "Self induced?"

Chiron nodded. "It's almost like he's in a trance, whatever attacked him seemed to do a lot of damage. It sent his body into shock. The coma is away for him to heal physically and mentally. I haven't seen anyone with this ability in quite some time."

"He looked pretty beat up," added Clarisse, "what did that to him?"

Scratching his head Chiron sighed, "That's another thing that confuses me. These scars weren't made any time soon. In fact I couldn't find a scratch of marking that indicated he was attacked in the last few days."

"How do you explain the crater on the beach?" She asked astonished.

"I'm not saying he wasn't attack," Chiron explained, "what I am saying is that he's already healed any external damage."

Me and Clarisse exchanged looks before we both looked up at the centaur, "Ok, I'm lost," I said, "how can you tell that?"

"The beach where you found him was superheated to the point at the sand had turned to glass," he reach for a tray next to the table and held it front of us, "we found minor glass shards under his skin." In a little glass bowl looked like a bunch of blood stained crystals.

Then I remembered when I first stepped into the crater, the sand under my feet cracked like cheep glass. "Someone dragged him through it?"

"Not that I can tell, but that's not it," Chiron started to sound as confused as I was, "his wounds had already closed up, there's a very thin layer of skin covering the glass shards."

"How can that be?"

"Apollo is the god of healing, it could be that his healing abilities are greater than most."

"That still doesn't explain why his body was burning," I laid my hand on his shoulder; his temperature had gone back to normal.

"What if he's not a child of Apollo?" Clarisse said wondering, the Apollo campers shot her a look I could tell wasn't all friendly, "I'm just saying, the combat skills, and the ability to take all that heat and live, what if he's something else? Like a son of Ares or-,"

"Apollo is also the sun god as well, we all can take the heat," Will interrupted. He was obvious stressed, his eyes were angry. A few second passed before he realized the sound of his own voice and apologized, "I'm sorry, I'm worried, we all are, but Adam is our brother no matter what and we just want to make sure he's okay." I thought it was honorable, and part of me was relieved that Adam wasn't as alone as he thought. Looking around I saw that not a member of the Apollo cabin was missing, they clearly cared about him.

Clarisse smiled and waved it off. "I didn't mean anything bad by it, I promise, just after seeing this-," she motioned towards the scratch marks on their brother, "-I started to wonder."

"By his scars I can tell he's been through many a fight…they've seemed to have been there for years," Chiron stated with a heavy breath, "he's been through a lot in his life, more than he lets on."

"He'd never let us see them," Kayla choked out, "we didn't know."

Will sat down on the cot next to Adams, running his hands through his hair, "We knew he had a rough past, he just didn't tell us how rough." Two of his siblings sat down next to him wrapping their arms around his shoulders. We were all at a loss for words but our emotions still showed on our faces, anger, fear, concern, all proper feelings for this situation.

Soon the uncomfortable silence was broken by Leo Valdez and several members from Hephaestus cabin marching towards us in a hurry. "Chiron, we examining the scene and we found this a few feet away in the tide," Leo's brothers came through carrying what looked like a misshapen bronze armor piece, "it's a piece of bronze; it looks like it had blistered from rapid cooling. But that is not what's strange," They flipped it over and right in the middle of the shard was a crest, surrounding it was the shape of human right hand. Leo pulled the bronze piece over and handed it to Chiron, "that is my father's symbol. Someone was able to dent the armor perfectly; no one should be able to do that with just a hand."

"That looks like a piece of an automaton," Chiron said marveling at the piece. Suddenly something hit him as it did me, we shared a look as he trotted over next to me. I bent down and lifted Adams wrist, before anyone could object Chiron pulled the piece against Adams palm.

I slowly let go as Adam's hand sank into the finger impressions, all eyes were on me, while Leo's mouth hung open, "Perfect fit…,"

Annabeth's lip trembled, "He fought it, whatever it was, did it do all this to him?" She said what we were all thinking. Something had indeed attacked Adam but he wasn't an easy prey. Someone had sent an Automaton into camp, and Adam found it.

Chiron handed the bronze piece back to the Hephaestus cabin and cleared his throat nervously, "I've put in a request for the hunters to return immediately, this latest attack must mean that something is brewing. Until then I don't want anyone going anywhere alone. Camp activities will consume regularly, we must try and stay calm, and hopefully we can deal with this quickly."

"Quickly or not, I plan to make whoever did this to him pay." Will said, exchanging glances with his siblings before he turned to me waiting for me to agree, which I did without any hesitation, "We all will."

Chiron laid his hand on Solace's shoulder. "For the time being worry about your brother, not revenge." I hated to admit it but he was right, we all knew it. Adam was strong, I saw his skills first hand when he saved me and Clarisse, whatever attacked him was strong enough to hurt him. He was the only one that knew what exactly it was we were facing, he was the only one who faced whatever it was. We needed him. But more than anything we wanted him to be okay.

"Valdez, tell me something," Will said, I could see the anger growing. Quickly he spun around snatching Leo by his collar, "Why in Hades was your father's toy attacking my brother, huh? You said your _daddies_ mark was on it! So tell me, where did it come from?"

Leo squirmed as Will's siblings tried to pull him back, "Don't blame me," Leo exclaimed, "I never seen anything like this, none of us had! Look what ever did this was something old school, way before any of us were born, to all we know it could've been one of his lost projects that anyone could've found."

I ran over in between separating them, "He's right Will, remember, we went up against the Colchis bulls before, anyone could've done this, just don't start pointing blame at our friends and allies."

Will ease up, blinking back the welling tears he looked down, "You're right…I'm sorry, Leo."

Leo fixed his shirt, he was more frazzled than angry, "It's okay, man, I couldn't only guess what you're going through. I'm just happy you didn't kick my butt." Leo was able to get Will to laugh a little, he needed it.

Things had almost settled down until we heard, Annabeth whispering, "Guys," she drew our attention back to her. She was holding Adam's hand looking down at him. "He's crying…." Surely enough he was, silent tears were steadily flowing out the corner of his eyes.

"Br…" his lower lip trembled like he was trying to say something. We lean in closer trying to make it out what it was he was saying. Honestly I hope it meant that he was stirring awake, instead he stammered a name, "Br…Brina…." His face went still and the tears ceased. I looked around trying to get a read on the others but they all seemed as confused as I was, and twice as fearful.

Annabeth's POV-

The room became too quiet too quick, so quiet that I could hear the beat of my own heart pounding in my chest. Adam may have calmed down but his grip on my hand was stronger than ever, he was responding to my touch. That's when he opened his eyes lids causing us to jump at the sight of pure white. That's when he screamed, his back arched as he let out a loud,"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" that echoed through the camp.

Just as quick he opened them so did his eyes close, and his body went limp just as fast. I jumped up tapping him lightly on the cheek though on the inside I was freaking out. "Adam…Adam!" I cried, but nothing. I felt his grip on my hand loosened and my heart sank. _Please…no!_

Chiron pushed his way through examining him, as he felt for a pulse he sighed in relief, "It's okay, he just fainted." He turned towards us with a stern expression, "Come, let's give him some peace and quiet." I didn't want to but I obeyed, my eye didn't leave Adam's sleeping form once as Chiron herded us out the door. Clarisse almost had to drag me from the doorway as Chiron shut the door behind us. _Why was I freaking out so bad?_ _And who's Brina? _By the looks of Apollo Cabin they knew just as much as I did…nothing.

We were back outside the infirmary with no idea what to do next. So many questions plagued my mind and it was eating away at me. "What do we do now?" I asked out of desperation. I looked to someone else for the answer now.

Clarisse's POV-

I was stunned, not by just what happen inside, but by Annabeth's expression. She looked so helpless, so lost. Hear we were, she had tried to maim me the day before and now I was worried about her. No one better say I'm selfish now.

"Listen," I said, quickly everyone turned to me, "we should do what Chiron said…we have to ensure to the other campers that everything is going to be okay, and it _is_ going to be okay." _I can't believe I'm trying to be the voice of hope._ "Now, Chiron said that Adam is going to be fine, that we should continue on like it was any other day. So I think…we should head to the water front, preferably where Leo found that scrap metal. If anyone asks tell them we're going canoeing." Smirks started to spread to one person to the next till all were in agreement, even Annabeth gave a tear-filled smile.

Will and Leo quickly led the group to the water front as I trailed behind. I gentle grip pulled me back until I found a comforting pair of arms wrapped around me. "I'm proud of you, war girl," whispered Percy, "if it wasn't for you they'd be wondering around for hours."

I whipped around taking quick kiss before I wrapped my hands around the back of his neck. "I did it for Rosebud, but this-," I gave him a little peck on the lips, "-is because you look like you needed it."

He smiled down at me as I rested my head on his shoulder, I could hear the concern in his voice as he sighed, "you know me so well."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Percy's POV-

"Man…," I sighed, looking around at the beach where we found Adam. None of us noticed the mess before, only because we were focused on Adams paralyzed form on the sand. He had been attacked, by what…we don't know. Walking around combing the beach, I could only imagine what went down.

We started at the crater, the imprint of Adam's backside still showed with our footprints leading from it. The ground was still wet where I had to cool him off. Will and his siblings walked around the shore line picking up pieces of Automaton parts, but nothing large enough to make out what the thing was. I saw more tracks along the beach, one pair was human but the other's… "I don't know…" I groaned.

I felt a hand slip over my shoulder, it was Clarisse. "Percy, are you okay?" She asked reaching down to take me hand in hers.

I looked into her concerning eyes, for a moment I felt the tension ease. Turning my head I sighed, "Every time I leave and come back it seems something bad happens, sometimes I think danger just follows me around every ware I go."

"Percy…don't think that way, please," she said taking her free hand under my chin, directing to her smirk, "if you remember correctly, this time you also got me. Now am I so bad?" She pouted playfully slowly lifting my spirits higher.

"Never," I told her stealing a quick kiss.

She smiled though I could still see a hint of her concerning nature in her eyes. "Good," she gave me another kiss savoring the moment, I think she knew it helped me relax. "We're all worried, just try not to show it, a lot of people look up to you if you don't remember, Kelphead."

"I remember, war girl." I nodded, honestly I felt better. It was surprise to me that so much can change in a person in just a few days. Then again it hasn't just been a few days, she'd been waiting for me, and some reason I felt like I was waiting for her. She made me feel certain of that.

"Percy, over here!" Leo shouted pulling back to attention. Grabbing hands Clarisse and I ran towards him and the rest of his siblings. They weren't searching the beach anymore, instead the cabin seemed interested in something in the woods about teen feet away from the clearing. I pushed my way through the crowd to see what so interesting, what I saw…_what the heck?_

Imbedded in the dirt was a smoking bronze head, with its only good eye staring straight at me. I've ran into a few automatons and this was definitely one…or part of one I think. It was kind of hard to tell without the lower half intact, and the head didn't look like anything I've seen before. To my limited knowledge Automatons were usually made to look like animals I've seen or heard of. The thing at my feet looked like bits and pieces of several different beasts.

Its whole head reminded me of tigers, but the snout was longer almost pointed. Its ears were oversized like a bat, a mane of needles sprouted from the bottom of its jaw like a beard. The longer my eyes stayed on the thing the longer I began to see some reptilian feature, bronze plated scales, and what looked like a piece of a forked tongue sticking out of its mouth. _A dragon /tiger hybrid maybe?_

"We have a face…but the body is long gone," Leo pulled the thing out of the dirt to reveal the other half was smashed. I focused on the large slit in its forehead, a long puncture wound too big for a regular knife or sword.

"What is that thing?" I asked trying to imagine the thing snarling down at me. I shivered slightly from the mental image.

Leo looked at his half brothers and sighed, "That's just it…we don't have a clue. But if this thing was really created by our father than we should be able to take it apart and maybe learn a bit more about it." I saw the look in their eyes, the look that told me they just wanted to take it apart to see if they could use it in their own designs.

I looked through their intentions and glared at the lead tinkerer, "Take it to Chiron and Mr. D first, keep it covered up so the others don't see it." A bit too eagerly they wrapped the head up in a makeshift tarp made from a workers smock. "Will, maybe you guys should go too just to make sure no one sees it, I'll stay behind and keep looking around."

Will didn't argue, he and his siblings lined up beside the shapeless mass Leo was now carrying on his back. Together they all walked back to the big house. Of course I figured a large group like that is bound to get noticed, but just as long as the package went unseen I fine with it.

Clarisse, Annabeth and I were the only ones who stayed behind, and things couldn't have felt more awkward. I could feel their eyes shifting from me to each other, probably to see which one I would notice first. The only thing I saw was the sand, wait….

I looked closer to the markings in the sand, then I put that together with the head we found and the answer brought a smirk to my face. "The cut in its head, the dinted piece of bronze, Adam didn't only fight the thing, he kicked its ass. If we want to figure whatever it was…we're going to have to wait."

"How can you be so calm?" Annabeth asked me her arms crossed acting like she was holding herself. Obviously she was more nervous than me or Clarisse, but I didn't deny it.

Letting out a heavy breath my smirk melted. "I'm not, and that's the problem, I'm seriously freaking out, but I can't show it," I said placing a hand on her shoulder, "Annabeth, just…go get some rest, we're going to need that brain of yours in case more of these things show back up." As aggravated as _I_ was, I still cared about her and she had an emotional day. Luckily she didn't look like she was about to argue.

Clarisse wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "I'll walk her back to her cabin," she looked back just before she was out of whispering distance, "will you be okay until I get back?" to which I replied with a tired but grateful smile. I can't believe that I'm at the point in my life that I can say…thank the gods for Clarisse La Rue.

Clarisse's POV-

I didn't like leaving Percy Alone but I wanted to get Annabeth away from the beach before she broke down. Ok…maybe part of it was to get her away from Percy. So I might've been a little cautious, but there a short line when it comes to sympathy and stupidity, and I'm not dumb enough to let her go crying into Percy's shoulder. I was happy we're all friends again but letting them get that close…I wasn't ready.

We were half way down the trail when Annabeth stopped me to ask something I wasn't ready for either. "Clarisse…how do you feel about him?" She asked with a concerning voice, "How do you really feel about Percy?"

I stopped two feet in front of her and sighed, "I take it we're not going to go anywhere until I say it, am I right?" When I looked back she silently nodded. I had no choice, and I wanted to get back to Percy. "You know how when you're little and some girls would pick on a boy but they were too stubborn to say it was all because of a crush?" She nodded again, "Well…that's what it was and more." My face was on fire just thinking about it.

"I was never with any guy before Chris, and when I saw Percy for the first time…he was the first one whoever talked back to me, even back then when he was so much shorter than me." I said with a slight giggle. My expression turned serious as I went on, "But when I saw him with you, something told me he liked you, all the boys did. I think part of it might've had to do with jealousy, but I just couldn't be who I wanted to be around him. Not while he had you."

My eyes were starting to sting, I wanted to cry just thinking about those days, but I held it in. "I liked him from the start…but I was too chicken to tell him."

She smiled sincerely, asking me in a joking disbelieving tone, "You, chicken?"

"Not every soldier is pure bravery, our fear is the only thing that tells us when to pull back," I looked away trying to focus on something else to stop my eyes from watering, "mine was telling me not to show my feelings for Percy. You Athena types might think us Ares kids are nothing but mindless brutes –and some of us are- but we're also human with the same emotions as everyone else. I can act out of hurt, jealousy, fear, I can cry, I can smile," I was doing both, "I can love…."

I paused as those last three words rolled off my tongue with too much ease. My eyes zoomed around to see the same stunned expression that I had on Annabeth's face as well. _Crap!_

Pushing through it I choked out and started again, "Being who I am…it's hard to really tell people how I feel so I have to put this barrier up, and it's kept me from a lot, like telling that certain someone I like I've been crazy about him for the longest time." I slid my eyes closed letting the tear cascade down my face. "Looks like I am a girl after all."

"I'm not going to give up on him, Annabeth, I finally got him," I warned her through my tears, "I don't mean to sound like a bitch but if you intend to fight for him I have to warn you, I'm not going to give up. You know how I am, and even without strategy I will still take on any girl who comes between me and Percy, and you can bet most of them will be limping home with at least a tooth or a finger missing, and that's me being generous. Part of me hopes you choose not to fight, because you're still my friend and I don't want to beat you down, and you know I will."

She looked down at the ground and donning a smile, "After this thing with Adam, I don't know if I'll be looking for a relationship for a while."

"Maybe because you already found one," I asked teasingly, "you were crying harder that the Apollo girls, and the way you clutching his hand back at the infirmary tells me that there just might be something there."

She looked at me in a way I couldn't tell; she looked almost fearful, "I don't know about that," she said, "in the last few months he's been like my best friend, sometimes…even more. Deep down I know that I like him that way but at the moment he's my rock, I need him, and I don't want to risk losing him like I lost Percy."

Turning her head she looked down the bath back to the camp, in the direction she was looking I could tell she was thinking about Adam. Her eyes were pointed straight for the infirmary. The she said something that totally surprised me, "I'm happy you love him," she said with a smile _and me with a lump in my throat_, "I won't tell him, but only if you don't tell Adam that I like him. I have stuff I need to work through."

I swallowed the cannon ball sized lump in time to stammer out, "S-Sure thing, Wise girl." Annabeth then started to walk away without me, her attitude had change and she didn't look as frantic. Though I could still see a slight remnant of fear on her face she looked as if she was lost in thought."

"Clarisse," she said looking back, "I'm happy we're friends again, and that Percy has someone like you to care about him, but if you hurt him just remember this," she paused as she pulled her Yankees cap out of her back pocket, "I can come at you without you even seeing me." Putting it on she vanished in front of my eyes.

It hadn't occurred to me that my new boyfriends Ex had the ability to turn herself invisible with a piece of sports memorabilia, that's going to make our next date night a bit more interesting. But the way she talked, I don't think I'll have to worry about ease dropping on Percy and me anytime soon. That's one problem solved…_I think_.

Something else was itching away at my head now, something we both had said, that one four letter word that can either make or break a relationship…Love. Neither of us had said it to each other yet and that's to be expected since we've been together for almost two days now, but since we were already declaring ourselves a couple…_do I love him_? I mean he's just the greatest guy I ever met and I…I do…I love Percy Jackson. I dare not tell him, not yet that is…but when…

Percy's POV-

There was nothing else I could find on the land that might've looked like an automaton's body. The only good thing about that is that it wouldn't be a threat to anyone else in camp. The bad thing about it…we don't know how it got into camp, or if it was alone. And the only guy who faced the machine and lived is laying in a coma. _I'm just in the luckiest place on earth!_

And apparently the fates heard my sarcastic thought. "I couldn't help but here all the uproar about Rosewood," if my day wasn't bad enough Chris Rodriguez was strolling up to me with his hands behind his back.

"He's going to be okay," I ensured him, while reaching into my pocket and taking a firm grip on Riptide. The tugging feeling in my gut was telling me that something was about to go down, but instead of uncapping my trusty blade, dumbfounded I asked, "You want to talk about yesterday?"

He quickly shot me a hateful glare as he spat out, "You can say that." I was quick to pull the pin out of my pocket but as I uncapped it Chris pulled out a sword from behind his back and knocked my sword from my hand.

"What is your problem?" I yelled, _as if I didn't already know._

He pointed the tip of his blade and started to push me back, telling me, "I want you to stay away from Clarisse, go back home and stay there!"

I was getting angry and tired of this crap, gritting my teeth I growled, "This is not the day to be messing with me!" I grinned as the tugging feeling in my stomach grew, "And definitely not the place." He stopped dead in his tracks to see the tide wave I formed rise up and come down on top of him.

As the tide receded I saw him struggling to stand on the soaked ground, his sword was still gripped tightly in his fist. Riptide needed time before it would appear back in my pocket and I was still unarmed. Suddenly I saw a glimpse of hope just a few feet away, a two bladed weapon that looked cross between a sharks tooth and the most dangerous pair of brass knuckles on earth, Adam's weapon.

Chris was up on his feet again and coming at me so I jumped toward the knife and slipped my fingers through the grip quick enough to block Chris's attack. I thanked Adam inside my head when I saw that his knife stopped the sword between its twin blades. With a quick twist and jerk Chris was disarmed and Adam's knife was now pointed at him. "Yield," I said, my blade hand steadily pointing at his throat.

"No," Chris spat in return, he wasn't going to make it easy.

Just as I thought I was gonna have to fight him his arm flew back and he dropped to his knees, "I was going to forgive you, now I just might break your arm," It was Clarisse twisting his arm waiting for any sign to just snap it off, "Get it through your skull Chris, we're over, and after seeing you like this there is no way in Hades I'd ever be with a prick like you. Now, for the last time," she gave him a judo flip sending him face first into the sand, "stay away from me, and if I ever see you even act like you're going to go near Percy with any sort of grudge, I will personally remove your manhood."

Rubbing salt into the wound she walked over and placing her hands behind my neck she pulled our lips together for a long deep kiss. Adding to Chris's hell I gave into it, I wrapped my arms protectively around her waist pulling her in closer to me. Now I wouldn't have done this sort of thing with the dudes ex, but I enjoyed it, _I really did_.

"This isn't over, Jackson," He said spitting the sand out of his mouth.

Clarisse broke our kiss long enough to stare at me calmly and ask, "Can I borrow that knife?" The next thing we hear is Chris franticly stumbling to run away. I tried not to laugh at the sight but it was hilarious. He was soaked from head to toe, caked in sand and running for his _boys_ life.

After he was out of sight I just had to ask, "Would you really castrate him for me?"

She looked up at me innocently and said, "I didn't like the way he was acting," she gave me a peck on the lips, "I'm sorry, I didn't know he'd lash out at you like that."

"I'm not going to let it bother me," I said returning the gesture, "not when I can do this." Before she could realize it a second tidal wave came down on us soaking her but leaving me dry,

"That was so mean," She said brushing the hair from her eyes. I leaned in pressing my lips firmly against hers forehead and willed her dry. "That's better."

"Everything's better with you," I told her and meant it, "and I hate to sound like I'm week but…I'm going to need you the next few days."

"And what do you need me for?" She asked playfully teasing me.

I held her closer to me, our forehead connecting as I whispered, "Just to be with you, I don't want anything to happen to you."

She brushes her nose against mine as she whispered giving me tender smile, "That's good to hear." We stood there by the water for a few minutes in each other's arms before heading back to camp. The next couple of days we were inseparable, it was partly because I was worried while the rest of me didn't want to be away from her. Something about her brought out the best in me and I love her for that. Wait…did I just use the L word?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Annabeth's POV-,

Three Days had passed and not once had Adam budged, every day before and after every meal I come to check on him only to find him laying in the same motionless state. This marks the third day I came to check on him, and the only thing that's changed is his night table décor. After finding his knife Percy had brought it back to him, I just wish Adam was awake so he could thank him properly. I just wish he was awake.

My fifteen minutes were almost over, so I did as I usually do. I water the bouquet of flowers from his half sisters and I tell him "I'll be back before lunch," hoping deep down that he could hear me. Before I leave, each time, I look back praying, begging for him to at least twitch, sneeze, do something that proves he's not a vegetable, and again my wishes go unanswered. I shook my head disappointedly and left the infirmary.

I couldn't even begin to think what to do with my day. My half siblings were at sword practice, Percy and Clarisse were off doing their couple thing, and the only other person in my life was laying in a coma. I could go check on Hephaestus Cabins progress with the automaton head but I remember they told me if I bothered them for a fourth time today they were going to go insane. _So I'm eager to find answers, ADHD, we all suffer from it_.

"Annie," a wait was lifted off my chest as I hear a familiar and friendly voice from behind me. Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus and my best friend and lieutenant of the hunt. Gods she was a sight for swore eyes.

She quickly came up enveloping me in a hug, "Thalia, thank the gods your here," I said holding back the urge to tear up.

"We were on the trail of the Minotaur when we heard what happened. We tried to get back as quick as we could." She said looking at me concern, "how's Adam, is he okay?" Apparently they haven't told her everything. By the dark circles under her eye she seemed almost as worried as I was.

I took a deep breath before I told her, "he's in a coma, he's stable but nothing has changed since Sunday. He's been in the infirmary ever since." Her head turned around to the same door I just walked out, she was acting a little edgy, but it could just be her hunter lifestyle. "If you'd like I could take you to where the automaton head is."

She snapped her head back around almost as like she just caught wind of the conversation, "What? Uh, not yet, I haven't seen you in a few days, why don't we just sit and talk," she suggested. We sat down on the infirmary porch, and like that she went straight to the question on top of her list, "so… how are you and Percy?"

Sometimes I forget that the male hating hunters don't really brush up on the latest in teen gossip. "Well…," my tone should've set her off right from the start, "…I was too late…and he's with someone else."

That made her wide-eyed and awake, "Excuse me?" She asked in disbelief. "With who?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," I told her, "if you want to find out you'll go have to ask him cause I'm kinda tired dealing with it. We made our peace and that's all that concerns me right now," _That and the whole Adam coma thing._

"We haven't even been gone a week," she said. Now she was just talking to herself.

"Thals, is every okay with you?" I pointed out the sleep deprive stare she was strutting. "Or are you trying to pass those circles under your eyes as mascara?"

Thalia's POV-

"Watch it, Blondie," I said nudging her with my elbow, "you don't look that awake yourself." She did look exhausted, no doubt concerned about Adam, and the whole thing with Percy…_how long have we been gone? _

Annie nodded tiredly, "I've been researching automatons all night, so far I couldn't find anything that looks like of sounds like what we're dealing with. All I know is it breaths fire and when blown up turns into thousands of pieces of scrap metal."

I was amazed but one thing amazed me more, "And Adam was the one who fought it?" When I first met Adam Rosewood I wanted to strangle him, that's before I got to know him as Adam and not the guy who stole Annabeth from Percy. Once I got to know him…I found out he was okay. What I didn't know was how good a fighter he was.

Annabeth silently nodded, I could tell her eyes were getting heavier, "Yeah…," she yawned out, "he didn't just fight it, he beat it. That's why we have to wait until he wakes up to find out more."

I looked back at the door behind us knowing that Adams comatose body was just within walking distance. I started to feel a little anxious, "You don't mind if I go see him do you?" I waited for an answerer but all I got was silence, "Annie?" Looking back to the blonde hair demigod beside me I found her fast asleep. "Guess you did have a long night."

Seeing how tired she was I didn't have the heart to wake her so I decided to let her sleep. Slowly I rose to my feet and crept my way to the door. Poking my head inside I only saw that one of the beds were occupied, and normally I'd figure that to be good, that nothing big had went down while I was gone, but seeing that one at the end of the room…it hit me hard.

I knew he wouldn't be awaking by loud noises but that didn't keeping me from lurking towards his cot. The window by his bed was open shining down on a vase of wild flowers. Moving closer I saw him, he was laying peacefully, so still I thought he was dead, but that wasn't the only thing that bothered me. He was all by himself, no healers, no satyrs, was anyone doing anything to help him?

_And why was I so worried about him? _

I could understand if it was Jason my brother, Percy or Nico my cousins, but Adam…he's different. As a hunter I took an oath to be a maiden, that meant no men while I'm a member of the hunt and for the first year I was okay with that. Now…I started to wonder what I was missing.

Percy and Annabeth always had a since of bliss when they were together, but now that they're over I think maybe I'm not missing much. When Adam was Annabeth I could feel something different, maybe it was a little bit of jealousy…_nah_. More than likely I was picking up the falseness of their relationship.

"He looks like he's sleeping," I whispered, and in a way he was. "Just when are you going to wake up? Don't you know there are people out here that miss you?" Something willed my hand, I reached down tracing his jaw line with my fingers. He's got strong features, but when I met him he looked at me with the softest eyes.

My fingers dragged further down his neck coming to rest on a peculiar mark on his shoulder. "Scars…,"I tugged at the covers and gasped, there were so many of them. My hand rested on his chest covering the cross shaped scar over his heart. _Gods…_Even with the time I've spent with the hunters never have I seen scars like these. "What did this to you?"

My vision started to blur, my eyes were welling with tears. "Stop it, Thalia," I told myself, "you are a hunter…fearless…you don't care about boys." _But you do talk to yourself._

I fought back the tears long enough to see a familiar face walking pass the window. Percy and…Clarisse? I must be more tired than I thought because for a second it looked like Percy's arm was draped over Clarisse's arms, and she was laughing? What kind of alternate universe did I stumble in.

I looked back down at Adams body wiping the forming tears away. Taking the edge of his blanket I cover him up, covering his scratches. My hands still gripped the sheet as I laid it over his chest, I froze looking down at a single tear rolling down the side of his cheek, but it wasn't mine.

"Adam…," I exhaled, I leaned over finding it hard to stop myself. My hand moved over his cheek brushing away the tear with my thumb and against any better judgment…I placed my lips on his forehead. It wasn't going against my oath, and it was something I wanted to do.

Percy's POV-

"The hunters have arrived somebody sound the trumpets," Clarisse joked, I laughed at her sarcasm even though I was happy excited to see Thalia. Last time she had left the same day I returned to camp and missed out on seeing her because I had greater plans. _My date with Clarisse_. And since then it's been kinda rocky but I wouldn't trade it for anything.

Today she dragged me with her to the forest to work up a battle plan for our rematch with the hunters but neither of us could think of a good enough strategy. The only thing that sounded close enough to a victory was to drug all the hunters before the game, but apparently they tried that before and it did not bode well for the Stoll brothers who offered to pull off the task. I did though hear they made adorable jackalopes. _If only they didn't change them back._

"These scrimmages between the hunters are ridiculous, they have a god on their side no wonder why they win all the time." Clarisse said while glaring at each hunter we passed. Most of them shared her distasteful expression but their eyes were directed towards me. It explains the death grip Clarisse had on my arm.

"They can't win all the time," I whispered, "and I have a good feeling about this next one."

She looked at me questioning my confidence. "And what may I ask is the secret weapon that will win us the game and ruin the flawless and never beaten record?"

I opened my mouth ready to answer but what came out was, "I have no idea!" Even if I wasn't able to restore some of her confidence I still got her to laugh with me expression.

On our way to the Pavilion for lunch I noticed something not odd but it could help but stand out to me. In front of the Apollo cabin the campers were chatting with a raven haired hunter and she hugged the guys of the cabin. "Clarisse, who's that girl talking to Will and Kayla?" I asked pointing her out.

Clarisse zeroed in on the target and looked back at me in question, "That's Anya, daughter of Apollo, why?" I was beginning to think that I shouldn't have noticed her, something just told me by the sneer in Clarisse's eyes.

"I don't remember seeing her around before," I squeaked out.

"That's because she's a hunter, she use to be a camper about a century or two ago until Lady Artemis recruited her. Whenever the hunters come through she always sets a little time to spend with her younger siblings. She's the only one of the hunters who still acknowledges her kin."

I looked at the girl in question and I can't believe I've never noticed her before. She wore a silver parka over dark tan skinned. She had a natural beauty about her, and kindness in her eye that the hunters lacked. It made me realize something. "Not all the hunters are all the same," I told Clarisse, "do you have a problem with them?"

I asked the right question for once, making her face redder than the bandanna on her head. "No…just, a lot of beautiful girls walking around…and you…."

Quickly I pooped my head up, "What beautiful girls?" I asked as if I couldn't see them. I then pulled her closer till there was only an inch separating us, smiling, "There's no one I can see who's more beautiful than you, and before you ask, yes I am whipped. But I mean every word of it."

"Right answer, kelphead," she gave me a kiss as my reward.

We started back on our way, and while walking I explained to her, "I was only noticing because Apollo cabin actually looks happy. It's just good to see smiles on their faces since-," I stopped dead in my tracks.

Clarisse looked up at me noticing my sudden loss for words, "Babe, what is it?" She saw that I was staring of toward the trail ahead of us. Moving her eyes from mine down the beaten trail we both laid sights on something that brought a smile to both our faces.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Clarisse's POV-

I couldn't believe it, standing there in front of us with his sheets wrapped around his torso was Adam, awake. He smiled tiredly as he waved to us while making sure his chest was covered. But it was him, up and walking like he had just woken up from a long nap. "Hey guys," he said tiredly, it was good to hear his voice again

Me and Percy stood with our mouths gapping open for a good couple of seconds before I exhaled, "Adam…," then we charged him flinging our arms around him screaming, "Adam!" He nearly jumped on him making him stumble backwards.

Adam laughed trying to keep up right, "Take it easy guys." He said, pulling his blanket tight around him, "You're acting like I just returned from the dead."

"Just about, when we found you on the beach…you had us worried sick, Rosebud," I said playfully punching him in the arm.

Instantly Adam deadpanned, "I see you're not going to let me live that nickname down," he said giving me a bogus glare. "Thanks to you I've been called Rosebud by almost everyone in my cabin." _I knew he loved his nickname_.

"Ad…Adam," Across the clearing we heard a voice choke out. Turning our heads we saw that the entire Apollo cabin had locked on to us. Kayla had tears running down her eyes at the sight of her half brother, "Adam!" They all sprinted across the field towards the three of us.

I pushed Percy back just in time but in doing so left Adam open for the group tackle. If Adam wasn't wake before he was now, seeing the heard of campers rushing towards him his eyes bulged open like a deer caught in the headlights. They hit him hard knocking him off his feet and down into the dirt. Percy and I laughed at the sight before us, and the suffocating look on Adams face.

"Don't put him back in the hospital," Percy said pulling campers off of Rosebud, "we're going to need him if we're going to beat the hunters."

He helped Adam up last who still had Kayla clinging to his side like the concern sister she was, "What happened to you, you were in a coma since Sunday." She then literally started shaking him for answers.

"Ugh…," Adam groaned, his eyes were spinning around in his head, "it's still a little blurry but…," he paused suddenly gaining back his balance. Staring over the huddle he spotted her, "Annie."

The Apollo campers parted allowing Annabeth through with Thalia walking behind her. Tears were streaming down her eyes as she sobbed, Adam…you're-," she choked reaching out taking the trim of his blanket in her grip. She buried her face into his chest, "I came to see you and…you were gone and…and…."

Adam smiled softly as he moved his arms around her. Holding her close he whispered, "I missed you too, Annie." Seeing that, I reached over and took Percy's hand in mine, he then pulled me closer wrapping his arm around me.

It was a happy moment until Chiron trotted over with the goddess of the hunt herself, Artemis and her little gathering. The centaur came forward placing a hand on Adam's shoulder, "It's good to see you awake, Mr. Rosewood. How do you feel?"

Adam looked around, all eyes were on him and I could tell it made him uncomfortable. Taking a breath he let it out in a sigh, "Like I have some explaining to do."

Thalia's POV-

We all crammed into the living room at the big house, representing the hunters was Lady Artemis and myself. Adam sat in the middle of the room with everyone standing around him like he was on display. He was holding onto the blanket so tight that I could've sworn he was freezing, but I knew the real reason. I could tell by the way he kept shifting in his seat that he was uncomfortable with the markings scattered over his chest. Each one had to have a story of its own, and I could only begin to imagine how those tales ended.

Chiron came rolling in his motorized wheel chair, more than likely to save space by not bunching everyone in with his Horse half. "We all know why we're here, anything we learn does not travel outside this house. It is for the peace of the camp that we do this. Agreed?" He handed Adam a steaming mug, a caring gesture no doubt to help calm his nerves, "Go ahead, son, just start from the beginning,"

Adam took a long sip of the beverage, then after a relaxing breath he looked down at the cup and explained, "I ducked out just before breakfast ended; I needed to think so I went to the beach, watching the tide always clears my head. I walked down the beach for a couple of minutes before I felt something watching me. I was attacked out of nowhere by some sort of Automaton that I've never seen before, nor did it look like any known beast." He paused taking another sip, "Before I could defend myself it split into two different creatures and attacked me from both sides. The top part of the thing snapped off forming a bronze serpent looking animal, the bottom half reminded me of a hellhound, buts its legs were longer and thinker, and its head…almost dragon like, right down to the fire breathing."

"That explain the crater we found you in, and the sand turned glass," Annabeth added watching Adam quietly drinking his tea.

Nodding Adam continued. "The dragon dog breathed the fire, it was the serpent tried to squeeze the life out of me. It seemed one was designed to ensnare a target why the other torched it, because next thing I see the big guy was starting to build its flame."

"Combining Automatons…awesome!" Leo exclaimed, the same look of awing expression on each of his brothers faces, _true fanboys. _Everyone else was staring daggers at him for interrupting, all he could say then was,"What?" like he didn't know. I don't think he did. _Boys…_

"It didn't feel awesome," Adam said between sips drawling all eyes back to him, "it felt like I had a bronze anaconda trying to crack my spine." The way he talking, the whole time he was emotionless. I couldn't tell if it was because he was still tried or what but he just sat that with a blank look on his face.

I was curious. "How'd you get out of it?" I asked, for the first time since we've been there he smirked.

"You'd never believe me," he told me.

Leo lifted a piece of bronze over his head, it was the Automaton head they had mentioned, "Try us," he said arching his brow. Then quicker than a flash Adam grabbed his knife from his holster and flung in into the beasts snout while his tea stayed perfectly still in his other hand.

"Holy-," Percy yelped.

Clarisse finished, "-Crap!" Even my lady Artemis was stunned by his throw, but not as much Leo who looked like he was about to faint.

Adam stared again, his blank look still showing. "I cut my way out and started hack away at the snake while avoiding the bursts of fire from big ugly. I didn't dodge fast enough and my shirt caught on fire, I ripped it off as fast as I could. Next thing I see is ol' snake eyes lunging at me, I quickly pierced through its head but the thing started to short circuit. Big ugly was coming at me so I tossed the serpent right in its face just as it exploded."

He wasn't even trying to sound boastful, he didn't sound like it tired him out, if it scared him, he just…meant it. I could tell, not just by the story but the scars I've seen, no one could go through that much in life and not have the skills that kept him alive. I have to say…I was impressed.

"After the smoke cleared, only me and big ugly were left and it looked like it wanted to tear me a new…everything. He was damaged pretty good so I tried to go in for a quick attack. Threw my knife at its head, got him right between the eyes but it still moved. I leapt over it trying to retrieve my blade but suddenly it jerked back slamming me onto its back. Then it was like riding the craziest mechanical bull I've ever saw. I held on with one hand as I reached my knife and just dug it in deeper; when it couldn't go in more I sliced him down the back…big mistake, next thing I knew the damn thing exploded with me on top."

He looked both at the mug swishing the remaining brew around. "I felt weightless for few seconds till I realized I was thrown into the air, then came the thud. I hit the beach hard and blacked out. Next thing I know I'm waking up in the infirmary my body covered in bandages."

Chiron rolled up next to him with a teapot, "We had to pull bits of glass out of your back and you were too weak to feed you any ambrosia."

"Thank you," Adam said as the centaur topped him off. _Adam really likes his tea._

"Adam…," Annabeth moved over next to him placing her hand on his knee, "did you remember anything between that?"

Adam asked, "Like what?"

"A dream or maybe…a nightmare?" Ok…I know that tone of voice, she knows something and not telling him. _And what's this about a nightmare?_

"I was out cold," Adam told her with a shrug, "if I knew what you were talking about…maybe I could help." He looked almost as clueless as Percy would get when he was younger, but he was being honest.

"It's nothing," Annie smiled as she wrapped an arm around him, "I'm just glad your okay."

Adam enjoyed the embrace for a few seconds until turning back to centaur in the room, "Chiron, I wasn't able to see if there were any more of those things out there, if there are-,"

"Relax my boy," said Chiron, "since then we had no other attacks towards the camp."

"And the Automaton?" Adam asked.

"All we found was this piece, a head, and a couple pieces of scrap metal. The thing that attacked you is no more," He patted the son of Apollo gently on the shoulder, "you did well, Adam, we are all proud of you."

Adam gave a week smile as he pulled his blanket tighter to his body, he asked, "Now that that's over, can I have a shirt now?" Nobody said anything, instead they all passed awkward and concerning looks around the room making him more nervous, "What…?"

Annabeth reached for his hand, taking it in her she softly said, "We saw them…when we found you," she meant the scars. Automatically Adam looked down crestfallen at his chest. "Adam, please. We're only worried about you."

"They're reminders…of what happens when I fail to protect someone." Adam slid the blanket down revealing the map of scars. Lady Artemis, who had been standing with her arms cross the entire time, lowered her arms as he eyes grew wider in shock. "Most of my life I was alone, no home, no family, I literally had to fight to survive. I was chased, hunted, scarred…and it didn't let up until I came here just a few months ago."

Adam paused as he brought the mug to his lips, this time he threw his head back and chugged the burning liquid down in a matter of seconds. When he lowered his gazed his eyes were turning blood shot, tears welling up fast. "Before that I had met teachers, warriors, fighters that taught me, raised me-," he cringed, "-died for me."I had gotten lost in the sudden change in emotion, so much that I could feel my own tears starting to form.

I looked down at his hand grasping the empty mug, it was trembling like mad. "They kept sniffing me out, and anyone who got in their way…no one was safe, no one!" He roared out the last part shattering the cup in his hand. No one jumped, though it was a startling tale we were outweighed by guilt.

"I got away every time, killed any monster that came at me but it always ended the same way," he looked up at us for a second with a heartbreaking smile, "I had an adoptive family once, this kind old man took me in and taught me kung fu…," she smile faded as his lower lip started to quiver, "One night I left the dojo to pick up a present for my master, to thank him for everything he's done…but when I came back…my master…my friends…so much blood!" Adam pulled his hand from Annabeth's grip grapping his head in pain. He started to shake all over. The memories were burned into his head, no matter how much it hurt him…he couldn't escape them.

"Everywhere I went…death traveled right behind me…so I made sure there wasn't anything that would get between me and the monsters, I stayed alone." He looked out to us, I froze as his pain-filled stare met mine, "I'm sorry…I just didn't want you to find out. I'm sorry…I'm so sorry." He hung his head in shame as Chiron patted his shoulder.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of," he said solemnly. I could tell that everyone else in the room wanted to console him as well, even I took a step towards his direction but none of us was quick enough. Covering his upper half Adam shot from his stool and out the door.

Well all stood there for a moment in silence as we wiped our eyes of tears. "Camp activities will continue as usual…if you don't mind Lady Artemis, I'd prefer you stay just a little while longer, as a precaution," Chiron stated aloud, his voice shaky.

"As long as you need us," she said as dejected as the rest. I had never seen her this way towards a man before in my time in her service. I hadn't been this upset since Luke.

Chiron didn't need to dismiss us, once Lady Artemis finished the room cleared out to find Adam, I followed closely behind. We ran into the night in all sorts of directions, Adam was fast, by luckily I was a hunter, but I didn't really need my tracking skills to find him. I only had to remember something he said.

"_Watching the tide always clears my head." _

Sure enough he was there, and I must've been the first to find him considering he was alone. He sat in the sand watching the waves go back and forth, his hospital blanket was draped around him. I started to slowly walk towards him until I noticed…he was singing.

He looked out at the moonlight shimmering on the water, singing_, "__Shadows fill an empty heart, __as love is fading, from all the things that we are, but are not saying. Can we see beyond the scars, and make it to the dawn…? Change the colors of the sky, and open up to…the ways you made me feel alive. The ways I loved you, for all the things that never died. To make it through the night, Love will find you."_

I had forgotten that Apollo was also the god of music and basically every type of musical talent. Being the sun gods sun entitled him to the same musical endowment as any Apollo child. That didn't make it any less beautiful though.

"_What about now? What about today? What if you're making me all that I was meant to be? What if our love never went away? What if it's lost behind words we could never find? Baby, before it's too late, What about now…," _he came to a stop and slowly closed his eyes.

"You're a good singer," I said breaking the silence,

Adam wearily turned in my direction; he was exhausted emotionally as well as physically, "Thalia…," he said as I took a seat next to him. He didn't need to be alone, not now.

I softly nudged him with my elbow, the last thing he needed was another bruise, "Everyone's looking for you. Do you want to make them worry more?" I asked, pitifully he shook his head. "Then why are you still here and by yourself?"

He took a deep breath and slowly exhaled before looking at the ground in front of him. "I wanted to take some time to honor everyone I had lost, when they were still here…they always liked to hear me sing. I guess it comes natural considering who my father is. Not all that special."

"I think it's special when you do in to honor someone," I said urging him to smile, "the talent is yours, it doesn't matter who your father is. It's you singing, not him." Finally a small smile cracked through the gloom.

"Adam…," I said hesitatingly, "when I was little…I was a run away. My mother, she had some problems and being that my father was king of the gods I had to spend most of my life running and fighting." I reached for his hand on his lap, "What I'm saying is…I know a little about what you had to go through…I still know…but if you ever need to talk about it, or if you just need someone…you have me."

He looked over and smiled sincerely, "Thank you Thalia…it helps." When he reached over to place his other hand over mind I thought my heart was about to flip, but I kept it there to spite my oath.

"If you really want to thank me, you can finish the song." Adam nodded quietly as he turned back out to the water, taking a breath he continued.

"_The sun is breaking in your eyes, to start a new day. This broken heart can still survive, with a touch of your grace. Shadows fade into the light. I am by your side, where love will find you._ _What about now? What about today? What if you're making me all that I was meant to be? What if our love, it never went away? What if it's lost behind words we could never find? Baby, before it's too late, What about now?_

_Now that we're here, now that we've come this far, just hold on. There is nothing to fear, for I am right beside you. For all my life, I am yours…_

_What about now? What about today? What if you're making me all that I was meant to be? What if our love never went away? What if it's lost behind words we could never find? What about now? What about today? What if you're making me all that I was meant to be? What if our love never went away? What if it's lost behind words we could never find? Baby, before it's too late…Baby, before it's too late…Baby, before it's too late…_

_What about now…?"_

As the song ended the sound of applause force our heads to spin around. Everyone had found him, and apparently in time to catch the private concert. When Adam and I stood up he was rushed by Annabeth and his half sisters, hugging and crying over him. Even the guys came turning into some sappy hug fest, with me and him caught in the middle.

Once everyone pulled away Annabeth and Kayla slapped Adam on the shoulders, "Don't you ever make us worry like that again," his half sister scolded him.

"Yeah," Annabeth said having to add her two bits, "you should know we care about you, not the scars, we all had rough pasts and none of us are ever going to think less of you for that. In fact it just makes us care about you more." She wrapped her hands around his, "so can you come back to camp now?"

Adam nodded.

"Adam," Percy spoke out walking through the crowd, he took off his own shirt and handed and presented it to the son of Apollo. He shot him a sly look, "dude, you don't want those Aphrodite girls clawing all over you now, do you?"

Smiling he reached for the offer, "Are you sure about this Percy," he asked, "You'll be exposed."

"I'm not complaining," Clarisse mumbled next to him getting a laugh from everyone. Percy looked at her with a cocky grin, "and if any of those pink loving princesses thing they're going to get anywhere next to you I'll put the fear of the gods into them."

"Come on," said Will wrapping his arm around his half brothers shoulders, "there's still time to make dinner and then we can talk about you and me entering the talent show together." And that started the debate between siblings.

"No, he's going to sing with me, I'm his favorite," Kayla said trailing them.

Austin shouted, "You're his favorite sister I'm his favorite brother."

"What am I, Medusa?" Shouted Victoria the youngest adding another voice to the already loud debate. The rest of us followed soon after, Clarisse clinging to Percy's arm as Annabeth clung to Adams, leaving me the last in the group, I was glad because I didn't want them to see the eyeing them, Annie and Adam. Just seeing how she's holding on to him…I was feeling jealous.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Daughtry's-What about now, but it is a good song.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Annabeth's POV-,

"You know...I'm just wondering," Adam sighed as he looked toward the crowd of faces circling over his head, "why is everyone looming over me while I'm trying to sleep?" He poked his head out from under his pillow sending ominous glares to the lot of us. By us I mean me, Clarisse, Percy, and the entire Apollo cabin and a bunch of other campers as well, and yes we were all surrounding his bunk, but for a good reason.

"Adam...," I said batting my lashes at him, "Tonight's the night, our rematch against the hunters, and last time all you did was help with the injured." I was trying my best not to sound desperate, but we needed him.

Adam arched his brow as his pillow still covered the lower half of his face, he groaned out, "So…?"

Clarisse nudged me and I just blurted it out. "We need you this time, we need to win." And we did, I was tired of those man haters wiping the fields with us every time they come through. "We need every able camper to play tonight and you are our best shot for any kind of victory this time."

He deadpanned sliding the pillow down to his chest. "I'm not going to be left alone until I say yes, am I right?" Everyone was nodding their heads; it looked like a room filled with eerie smiling bobble head dolls. He then sighed and rolled over so his back was towards us. "Let me sleep on it and I'll get back to you."

"Please, Adam…," Kayla whined.

Adam didn't budge, he groaned, "I…need…sleep!"

"You slept for three days," said Percy like it was nothing, which earned him a slap to the back of the head from his girlfriend, _that's still leaves a bad taste in my mouth_.

"I was in a coma, I didn't have a choice," Adam exclaimed, his back still turned to us. He pulled the covered over his head. "Now let sleep or I'm going to show you what I did to that automaton first hand."

Percy didn't take the threat that seriously, "Ad-," Just as Percy opened his mouth to comment, Adam's arm shot out from under his sheets revealing the gleam of his special knife, "I say we let him get a few more winks."

With that the campers filed out the door as fast as they could leaving the two us behind which I was okay with. Since last night I had a lot of questioned to ask, _one of them being why was he sleeping with his knife? _Those questions had to wait, not only because I didn't know how to ask, but more because he had brought up a good point.

This time yesterday he was still laying in a trance in the infirmary, and still had some healing to do, both physically and emotionally. That face, I never saw him like that, so beaten, tortured by his past, how I wish I could take those memories away for him. Adam was the one who always tried to smile for me when I was distraught, to see him terrified…I don't want to see him like that again. I lowered myself down on the edge of his bed and placed my hand on his shoulder, a smile crept on my face as I felt his finger lace with mine. I was just happy he could respond to my touch.

I waited for him to lower his sheets to look at me, just like I knew he would. I softly asked him, "You okay?"

"You that worried about me?" he asked, to which I gave a simple nod. He flipped over onto his back putting up a smile for my sake, "I'm fine, Annie, never better, just after last night I'm still a little emotionally drained. It's not every night I go flaunting my battle scars to everyone." As soon as he said that his smile melted, and his eyes drifted shut.

I asked him, "Do you need to talk about it?"

He opened his eyes and gave me a look I could only take as anxiety, he sat up pulling our hands apart bringing his hands together in his lap he focused on them. "Kayla told me you were crying pretty hard over me," he said refusing to look into my eyes, then he asked something that shocked me, "Why?"

I didn't need to think about it, I place my hand back on his shoulder urging him to look at me, "Because you're important to me, Adam. I don't care if you play in tonight's game or not, I just want you to take your time to heal. You really mean the world to me."

Then he asked me another surprise question, "Annabeth, how do you feel about me?"

"What do you mean?" I asked in return, I could feel my chest tensing up.

He sighed as he repositioned himself to where he was facing me. Coyly he said, "I mean…you cry over me, worry about me like no one else, and you're always clinging to my arm," he looked at me with mixed feelings and asked me, "Do you…like me?"

I dreaded the question for a while, I mean I had to wonder about it myself when he pretended to be my boyfriend but I didn't expect actual romantic feelings to sprout. Adam was the sweetest guy I've met in a long time, so caring and who wasn't afraid to be rough when he needed to be, but was I ready to admit I liked him? My feelings for Percy still lingered and somehow I knew it wouldn't be fair to start something with him now, not after he's seen me at my worst, not. while I still couldn't let go of Percy

Taking a breath to ease myself, I told him what I could, "I love you, but…as like a brother," I told him only a fraction of the truth, I did love him but I just didn't know in what way, part of me was kicking myself when his expression dulled, "I'm sorry, Adam."

He didn't say anything; he maneuvered around me as he crawled out of bed. I was getting more anxious by the second. Did I just ruin the only good thing going for me? "Look, you don't want to me with someone like me anyway, I'm too picky, I'm easily over by my work, and you can find someone better." _I'm just making myself sound better all the time_.

I watched as he bent down to get into his trunk. "You're still hung up on him, aren't you?" he asked removing his shirt, I could see the top half of his chest, the scars, "Just don't do anything to drastic, Annie, if he's happy then let him be." When he closed the lid he was standing in front of me openly displaying his scars, since I've already seen them he didn't have a reason to hide them from me anymore. He looked down at me as he buttoned a black long-sleeved dress shirt leaving the top three buttons unclasped to show off part of his chest.

I reached up to fix his color and he gave me a hint of a smile. "This won't change anything between us will it?" I asked him nervously. My hands coming down to rest on his chest, my cheeks grew hotter as I felt how firm he was.

Gently he shook his head. "No, it's just something I needed to know," he said, leaning in he pressed his lips against my forehead, he whispered, "Just don't forget, you deserve to be happy too." My heart skipped a beat. Adam wrapped his arms around me pulling me closer into his embrace; he always had this touch that told me that while he was no doubt strong he was equally gentle. That's why I admired him.

Leaning into his touch I buried my face into his chest and sobbed. "You're my best friend, Adam, I can't lose you."

Rubbing circles on my back he whispered to me. "You're not going to get rid of me that easily." I wasn't, I didn't want to. So why…why didn't I tell him something else? The last thing I'd think of him as was a brother. I should've asked him how he felt about me, later…when it's not too awkward. And I didn't want him to let me go, his touch felt too nice.

Percy's POV-,

"We need him…we need him…we need him," I repeated grown over my breakfast, in just a few hours we were going to have our weekly game of Capture the flag. Usually we hold it on Fridays but since the hunters have returned the game was moved a head by a day. I hated the fact that we had never won one game against the hunters, but what I was more irate about was that the only gleam of hope we had refused to get out of bed.

"I don't think one guy is going to keep you from getting a beating in today's game, Perce," said my so-called best friend, Grover, who was showing zero support at the moment.

"I am just loving the confidence, G-man," I said sarcastically, "really, maybe you should look into a job as a motivational speaker."

He kept gnawing at his tin can, glaring as he asked, "You're taking this came a bit too seriously than normal. Maybe you should do something to relax, just have fun. You can't be a soldier all the time."

"And what exactly do you suggest?" I groaned.

"Well…," I could see his eyes motioning me to look behind me, looking back I saw a couple of campers hanging around the signup sheet for Saturdays talent night, "you could always take you shot with the talent show, a lot of people have already signed up."

The thought of me on center stage with all my friends watching my every moment, judging me hoping that I might mess up so they could laugh at me, how could I pass that up, "Yeah…not going to happen." _Like that._

Grover shook his head at me, "you know just as I do that you have more talent than just being able to use a sword. I remember those nights back at Yancy, you and the guitar, strumming just before lights out. You can sing something."

"No I can't," I exclaimed, "if you don't remember there's a reason I never played in front of anyone besides you." Letting out a sigh of relief I tried to relax, "Look, G-man, I'm not really up to singing or dancing in front of everyone I know, so please, just drop it."

For a moment he held up his hands in surrender and I almost believed him. That was when Travis came by dropping of a long rectangular box on my table, "Percy, this just came for you through OPS," he said holding his hand out for a tip, _like father like son_.

Tossing him a drachma I examined the package, my eyes instantly landed on the miniature picture of lady liberty on the label, it's from New York. Locating the return address I felt an instant smile sprouting as I saw the name. "It's from my mom," As I tore the package open my eyes bulged open at the sight of a familiar leather case. "Grover…you didn't it," I said turning to see the fear in the satyr's eyes. _That was all the confirmation I needed._

"Look at the time," he said looking at his non-existing watch on his wrist, "I better go see Juniper, you know how she worries." He jumped from the table running, but I was quick to pursue, even with the bulky package in my arms.

"Grover!" I yelled cutting him off before he could make it to the edge of the forest. He raised his arms in defense like I was about to punch his lights out, and though I thought about it I held back, "Dude, you called my mom?"

"She sends her love by the way." He said smiling nervously, "look, I did it for your own good, too much fighting isn't good for the soul, you need to express yourself artistically once in a while and that doesn't evolve a shield or sword. I'm just looking after your well being."

Before I could counter we heard a voice sneak up on us, "What are you guys talking about?" I relaxed when I saw Clarisse standing next to me. She laughed at our startled faces, "you boys are a bit too jump, and here I wasn't even trying to scare ya." I wanted to glare and say something smart ass like, but she quickly grabbed my hand putting a cork on my sass.

"_Hello, Clarisse_," Grover said with a not-so-much menacing smile while I face palmed. I knew he was waiting to say that to her since he accidently watched silence of the lambs._ He thought it was about actual lambs. _

"_Hannibal_," she countered catching the gist of his comment. "Tell me Goat boy, how long have you been dying to say that?"

He shrugged, "a couple days."

"So…," she said dragging her eyes over to the case in my hand, "what you got there, babe?"

"Yeah, Perce," Grover said earning another death threatening glare, "what do you have there?" _mental note get him back for this later._

I sighed in defeat as I placed the package on a nearby log. Ripping the packing paper off I shoved it into Grover's vicinity, to which he starts snacking on. They loomed over the long rectangular black case watching as I undid the metal clasps, lifting the lid revealed, "A Guitar?" Clarisse said, honestly curious. She looked at me and then the midnight blue instrument, and then putting the clues together she shot a look to Grover who confirmed them.

"Yes," I mumbled, "it's mine. I use to play back before I came to camp and Mr. Underwood over here thinks that going behind my back and having it brought here would get me interested in playing in the talent show. But now I'm wondering if I _should_ sign up for speed shaving a satyr."

Well, that was enough to make him jump. He grabbed the case in front of his in his arms and grinning more unsteadily, "I'll take this and let you two have some time alone. Hopefully I'll see you two in today's game, and hopefully in one piece." Before I could protest he bolted faster than before heading back towards the pavilion.

I turned to Clarisse and asked, "You guys didn't do that bad in your last match, did you?"

"If you were here then you would've seen what happened when Connor Stoll ticked off one of their hunting wolves, it was something to see," she said like it was a matter of fact, "luckily they were able to re attach his fingers." Actually I wasn't all that surprised.

Something was off, usually when the subject of the Stoll brothers and any sort of pain being inflicted on them would bring a smile to her face, 'mine too,' but she looked nervous. Then without warning I found her lips on mine, and my mind almost went blank. If this was her new way of breaking the ice then I'm all for it. Once our lips parted I had a gut feeling that she had something she wanted to talk about, but what came out of her mouth was, "Are you planning on signing up for the talent show?"

I blinked twice, is that what got her all anxious? At least it wasn't anything serious, so as I pulse calmed I told her. "Grover wishes, I think I have more pressing stuff to do, like making sure I'm ready in case one of those automatons show up," by her restless reaction I could tell that wasn't the answer she was hoping for, "is everything okay?"

She bit her bottom lip before uttering, "I'm actually…in the show."

I broke into a smile realizing that this was her sudden dark secret, "Really, what are you doing? Please tell me its knife throwing while blind folded with Conner or Travis as your targets- I mean _assistants."_

She laughed, "I wanted to do something like that but Lou Ellen using them for a magic show. But for real, I want it to be a surprise…but I wanted to make sure that you'd be there, so…will you?"

Looking at me with those hazel rings, how could I resist. "I wouldn't miss it," even if I hadn't told her yet I had fallen for her and the thought of me confessing such a thing to her made my jaw clinch shut. That didn't stop me from claiming her lips. With each kiss I felt a little less nervous about letting the word slip, and also with each kiss I lose the will to speak and all that's left is the grinning idiot I call myself.

"I have to go meet Annabeth, we're trying to come up with some sort of plan to trump the hunters," she says giving me small peck on the lips, "See you later." Watching her leave along with my chance, I sighed letting my shoulders slump. How was I going to tell her?

I needed a way to clear my head, and there was no better way than lashing out at someone who deserved it, and only one person came to mind. "Where's that Satyr?" I scanned the area for his furry hind courters, only to see him gawking at the signup sheet, "Grover!"

The satyr jumped at first then let out a heavy breath when he saw it was only me. "Dude, chill." He said ignoring the fact that I wanted to strangle him, "Hey I want you to see something," he pulled me closer to him and pointed halfway down the talent roster, "your girl's performing." Sure enough there was Clarisse's name and for her talent…

"She's going to sing?" I said, my jaw dropped, I scanned the list from top to bottom to make sure I read correct, being dyslexic and all, then I saw another name that jumped out at me. "Annabeth…is singing too?" My jaw was hanging like from a broken hinge, "I never heard either of them sing before, I didn't even know they _could_ sing."

"Well, now's your chance," Grover said, then with a snap of his fingers he chuckled, "Hey, you can make it a duet."

I grabbed the guitar case from his grip trying to suppress the urged to smack him upside the head with it. "Yeah…not going to happen, there's such a thing as stage fright," I reminded him of my phobia.

He snorted, "You've stood before the gods, fought in a number of battles and stared down uglier things than your moms ex. How can you be afraid of performing in public?"

"Because…I just am," I said with a shrugged.

He patted me on the shoulder while nodding to the signup sheet, "Well if your girlfriend has the courage to let loose in front of the whole camp, then maybe you should too. Nut up or shut up, what would Clarisse do?"

I deadpanned at the phrase, telling him, "She'd kick your ass for saying nut up or shut up." I shook head of Grover's meddling long enough to notice a figure in black wandering around the other side of the pavilion. Adam was walking by looking lost in his own thoughts, giving Grover a nudge on the shoulder I told him, "We'll talk later."

I didn't expect to be up at the time, the way he acted I would've thought he'd sleep till the next morning. Now part of me felt guilty having to wake him this morning. He still had the same half asleep look plastered over his face. "Hey, Rosebud, shouldn't you be taking it easy?"

He smiled tiredly stretching. "I feel great, I feel like I can take on Hydra," letting his arms drop he nearly lost his balance, leaving me to hold him up, "or maybe its little brother."

I pushed towards the nearest table, "Take a seat, dude."

Lowering on the bench he quickly noticed the long case dangling from my fingers. "What's with the case, you revving up for Saturday?"

I let out a dragging groan as I took the seat next to him, "They all want me to enter, but I don't know. Clarisse says she's in it and that I have to be there. I just found out she and Annabeth are singing."

"Oh, I can't miss that," he laughed more than likely at my expression, "Something tells me that there's another reason Clarisse wants you there, and I believe they say that music is a great way to express your feelings. Maybe you should think about doing the same."

"I would…but-," I hesitated not wanting it to explain it all over again.

Adam though could read me with ease, "I see, stage fright. I know what you mean; it can be a little nerve racking the first couple of times."

"Do you play?"

"Drums, bass, piano, flute, saxophone, and guitar," he counted them off one by one, "Someone a long time ago told me that only learning to fight will lead me to a life with nothing but fighting. I picked up a guitar and I started to play, soon I started playing out in public and then did a few open mike nights. Soon I got so use to playing in front of people that it became a second nature."

"But this is front of people I see almost every day." I cringed just thinking about it, "I don't know if I can."

"How do you know if you don't try? I sang in front of you guys last night and I wasn't afraid, I wasn't aware that you were watching me either, but I still did it. You're afraid of singing in front of the others but what you _should_ do is just sing to her. In a way…that's what I was doing before you guys showed up."

Thinking back to the night before I could only think of one person that stood out, the only person he seemed to pay attention to, Thalia, adding that to the sudden coy expression on his face my eyes grew wider as it hit me. "Thalia?" I asked my mouth agape.

He let out a defeated sigh not even bothering to deny it. Instead he smiled turning his sights across the camp to where the hunters were gathered. A gleam of light reflected off the silver circlet on Pinecone faces head. "When she asked me to sing for her, it made me feel better, a lot better." I saw him smile as the hunters laughed, even though he was only noticing their lieutenant.

He did know that Thalia was a hunter; I could tell that by the way his expression quickly melted. Even if he liked her, she took the oath, no men, and that means no Adam. I was torn in two, one half wanted to see him get the girl he wanted, the other wanted him to be with the girl that I thought wanted him, Annabeth. Funny, I never thought I would want someone to take my ex off the market, but then I'd feel easier whenever she and Clarisse were around each other. If I had the choice, I'd want Adam to get the girl he wanted, not the one everyone thought he should be with.

"Just don't give a crap what the others might think, Percy," he said pulling me out of my thoughts, "just do it for her, do it for Clarisse." For once I was actually debating the pros and cons in my head. How was he able to talk me into it when Grover failed?

"Another little secret…," he whispered drawling me closer, "sometimes it helps if you play with a friend."

I was intrigued, he could sing, and being a son of Apollo he had to have some other musical talent. "What about your half brothers and sisters?"

"Apparently they came to a solution and decided to share me, I'm their backup singer slash musician. Chiron already gave his approval, and all without asking if that's what I really wanted." He said matter-of-factly.

What I got out of that was, "They shanghaied you."

"Pretty much," he said with another defeated breath, "but technically I'm not a contestant unless my name is on that signup sheet. And I kinda would like to sing something myself."

"Let's do it like this, if you sign up and sing a song for Clarisse I'll not only back you up in the show but I'll also play in today's game. I'll even tell them that you talked me into it."

"Really?" I asked somewhat hopeful.

He laughed at my expression. "You gave me the shirt off your back," he calmed down instantly as we both turned our sights towards the hunters and their smug faces, "and I think that the hunters need to be knocked down a peg."

How could I say no to that? "What will I sing?" I asked as my agreement to the terms.

He snickered as he shot to his feet without faltering, "I'll help you out with that after the game, if we still have our fingers," he leaned over and chuckled, "whatever you do don't tick off the wolves."

My eyes shot open wide, "I thought that was a joke." I wanted to laugh when he shook his head. Next time I see Conner I have to ask him about that, but for now I had to get ready for the most anticipated game of Capture the flag I've ever played. Then after that_…I had to rehearse_, _gods help me_.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Clarisse POV-,

This is aggravating, _they're_ aggravating, and by that I mean the hunters. At first I was dreading the thought of those man haters around Percy, and then I remembered what really irritated me about them. They're smug, they think they're better than any of us because they're immortal and don't involve themselves with the opposite sex, or emotions for that matter. They're all man hating drones if you ask me. The only one I can stand is Thalia and that only because she's Percy's cousin and one of his best friends, but the way she's acting now I wonder if the hunter in her is starting to come out. Though now that think about the topic it could just be that child of Zeus pride. Annabeth and I watched from across the creek bed as they stood around, laughing, gloating prematurely, and we haven't even started the game yet.

Said Daughter of Athena was going over the battle plan with me just as the countdown was drawling close to game time. That's when Chiron came trotting to our soldiers shouting, "Heroes, Campers, everyone, gather around!" We did as he asked, gathering time for our pre-beating pep talk. "Today is our customary game against the hunters; I know that the hunters' record seems a bit-,"

"Annoying," I blurted out, earning a chorus of grunts and laughter from the agreeing campers.

"-intimidating," Chiron finished trying to hide his smirk, "but I have no doubt that you'll do your very best in today match, and whatever happens I want you to know that I'm proud of every single one of you."

_Translation, we're doomed._

"Also, after speaking to Lady Artemis, we had made a small bet. Well Mr. D was the one to make the wager. If we win, then Lady Artemis will be one of our judges at Saturday's show, and if we're to lose," he stiffened, looking away nervously he sighed, "you counselors will have to do the hunters chores for them."

"What?!" All the counselors exclaimed, including me being that I was the head counselor for Ares Cabin. I started to cringe, my grip tightening on my weapon.

"That's right," Thalia chimed in, from her side of the creek. Her hunters snickering as she counted off the duties, "Cleaning uniforms, ironing, folding, sharpening arrows, _tending_ to the wolves," she glared wickedly at the last part no doubt sending a message to a certain Hermes Camper.

Conner, said camper screamed, "No!" He hid behind his brother cradling his bandaged hand. Lord Apollo said that they'll heal in time but he would still be a little squeamish around wolves.

Dionysus, god of wine and getting shit-face drunk, had sentence us to be their lackeys if we lose? Stepping from the group I slammed the tail of my spear on the ground, "That's not fair, we get to suffer and they don't? Even if we win they'll still get off without getting dirty!"

"It was the camp director that agreed to the terms, if you want to complain to anyone then complain to him," Retorted Phoebe, a daughter of Ares and also a hunter. _And here I though Mark and Sherman were annoying siblings._

I was about to pole-vault over to her side and strangle the witch when a familiar voice broke through the sound of bickering campers. "Then how about a side bet?" I felt a set of fingers lace themselves with mine. Turning to my left I found Percy grinning mischievously but he wasn't the one to speak out. On the other side of Kelp head Adam walked out with a large duffle bag hanging off his back.

Out of impulse my eyes rolled over to Annabeth but she didn't look all that happy to see him. She wore a smile but could tell that there was something else behind it. It was just a mask hiding how she really felt. Her rather tired smile was aimed towards the son of Apollo so I knew something was there. I just thought she'd be happy to see the guy she likes.

Said guy walked up to the creek standing strait across from the daughter of Zeus, smirking. "The way it is now, either way you get of scot free, now I thought the hunters had a bit more pride than to take a one-sided gamble like this. Prove me right, and let's dare to make it equal."

"What did you have in mind?" Thalia asked intrigued.

"If we win, not only will Artemis judge the talent show, but her hunters will have to tend to the stables, clean up after Mrs. O'Leary, and tend to the counselors chores. If we lose, besides doing your chores, I'll do whatever you want while you're at the camp. This way, both you and your lady suffers or the counselor's and I suffer." Chatter erupted from the campers' side.

"Adam is basically sacrificing himself for fare sportsmanship," Annabeth whispered, "is he nuts?"

Thalia raised her brow, "Anything?"

"Anything," Adam responded, he was acting way too calm for his own good. I looked over a Percy who had the same look on his face, something was up.

Thalia narrowed her eyes in deep concentration before her expression relaxed, leaving an impish smile. "Would you even sing to us every night? Being a son of Apollo you should be able to sing pretty well." She said acting as if she hadn't already heard him the night before. Now I was getting confused, both of them were looking at each other with the same cocky grin, and neither faltered. We're they flirting?

With a single nod Adam replied, "I shall, is it a deal?"

The daughter of Zeus nodded agreeing to the terms. "Better brush up on your Green Day, _Rosebud_," she said turning to walk away, for a second I swore I saw her blush.

Adam turned around himself before singing, "_Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road. Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go," _Thalia stopped dead in her tracks along with the hunters, they turned back to see Adam walking towards the crowd of campers,_ "So make the best of this test and don't ask why, it's not a question but a lesson learned in time. It's something unpredictable, but in the end that's right, I hope you had the time of your life_." Our side broke out in applause; even the Zeus child gave a mocking clap.

"Smooth, really smooth," I whispered to Adam as he came up to us. "Did you come to offer yourself as their slave or did you just come here to flirt with Thalia?" I waited for some kind of reaction out of Chase but nothing; she just gave him a tired smile. _What was with her?_ Even though I wasn't one of Athena's brats, I saw what was going on, but did she? The way she was acting was if she was drained emotionally.

Shifting my sights back to Adam, I watched him shrugged off the question, "I don't know what you're talking about, I came to offer my assistant in today's game." He laughed walking pass us, his eyes barely acknowledging Annabeth's presence. It was then that I knew something had happened between the two. I'd have to ask later though when the other wasn't around.

Thalia's POV-,"

Why did I have to say that, '_sing to us every night'_, could I be that stupid, could I? Now I can't get his voice out of my head, and of course he had to randomly pick one of my favorite green day songs. I can't even focus on sharpening these damn arrows. Last night kept replaying in my head over and over, our talk, his eyes, _damn it, Aphrodite, if you messing with me I'm going to empty my entire quiver straight into your skull!_

"Thalia?" A voice called out from behind me making me jump, for a moment I thought the goddess of love had sought me out. Turning around instead the mistress of pink I find Anya. "Can I ask you something."

I waited for my pulse returned to normal before saying, "Yeah, what's up?"

She pointed over to the other side and my heart did a summersault when my eyes locked on to Adam's form. At that moment I felt a lump in my throat, wondering if she thought I had feelings for her half brother. Instead what came out of her mouth wasn't what I expected at all, "That boy, what's his name?"

I looked at her and where she was pointing again making sure I set my sights to the right target. "Adam, don't you know Adam?" At the mention of his name her eyes showed shock. _She had never met Adam._

"So that's him…," she said in somewhat of saddened daze, "Last time we were here I didn't even see him, Kayla speaks the world of him, but that's the first time I actually laid sights on him. Was he trying to avoid me?"

Anya has been in the hunt longer than I have and I barely know anything about her past besides the fact that she's a daughter of Apollo and use to be a camper here around the time the camp was built. What do know about her is that like me she didn't have a strong loathing for males and that being amongst a squad of man hating girls she showed the most heart out of any of us. When we'd come to camp, right when she got the chance she'd run to Apollo cabin to see her half siblings. She honestly loved them, and wanted to spend time with them. Right now, seeing how she was looking at Adam, I could tell she wanted to meet him.

Looking around to make sure none of the other hunters weren't watching I took her by the wrist, "Come on, I'm going to introduce you to your brother." So maybe I had another reason to cross behind enemy lines, but I had a just reason at the moment. And I wasn't going to spy on them.

The first thing I hear after crossing the water line, "You're in enemy territory, Pinecone face." Percy and Clarisse came towards us in their armor. _I still can't believe they're together_.

"Just on a mission of peace," I said holding up my hands showing I was unarmed, "I just thought the daughter of Apollo deserved to meet her new brother."

I waited as the lovebirds shared questionable looks before nodding in unison. "Come on, Rosebud," Clarisse shouted to a camper with his back turned, "stop being rude and say hello."

When he turned around I was impressed, Adam strode up to us in a blackened armor with a bronze trim tracing the outside of each section. He held his helmet under his arm, like the armor it had a dark appearance, which made it more appealing to me. Over his face was a black cloth wrapping around the base of his neck only allowing his eyes and the top of his head to be seen. Altogether he looked like a true warrior. I would've been intimidated if he hadn't pulled down his mask locking onto my eyes, instantly going from intimidating back to kindhearted Adam.

He bowed gentlemanly at me before speaking, "You wanted to talk to me, Thal-," suddenly he stopped short when his eyes fixed onto the girl behind me. A nervous drop of sweat slid down the side of his cheek.

I looked back just as Anya stepped forward, without me introducing her she flung her arms around Adam engulfing him in a sisterly hug. "I've heard a lot about you but this is the first time I actually got to meet you officially. It's nice to meet another half sibling of mine." She said not bothering to notice the deer in the headlights expression etched into Adams face.

When she finally pulled back Adam was still at a loss for words while Anya carried on. "That's pretty honorable of you taking up for your camp like that, but do you really think you stand a chance?"

Adam looked down at her before crossing his arms, almost instructing her, "You should never gloat before a fight, you'll jinx yourself."

Something in Anya's eyes shifted as she retorted softly, "But you can gloat if you are certain of your abilities. I hope we don't have to go against each other in the game, I don't want the memory of our first meeting to be me wiping the floor with my own kinsmen," she said taking a step back, not once taking her eyes off of him, "best of luck to you, _brother_."

Once she called him brother I could've sworn I saw Adam shiver. Seeing him cringe in such away made me uneasy. I placed my hand on his shoulder asking him, "You okay?"

He blinked shaking out of his trance, "Yeah…," he sighed, "she just reminded me of someone."

I whispered to him, "Good or…," I took time to think of the right words to use.

"A friend," he said quickly to reply, "Someone I met when I was younger."

I stood there wondering, while at the time I forgot that we weren't alone. Clarisse cleared her throat cause the two of us to jump a little. Shooting her a sneer she and Percy just smirked at us. That's when she spoke up. "We're going to leave you two alone, so play nice, Pinecone face." With that she dragged her water breathing boy toy away.

My face was on fire now; I just hope Adam didn't notice the red in my cheeks. "I've wanted to thank you, for the song last night." I told him.

"Any time," he said, "I'm glad you like my singing."

"I love it actually," I commented a bit too fast, I had to think of something, "Maybe you could play something for me later after you're done playing songbird for the hunters." I mentally slapped myself for that, my mind just working well with my mouth at the moment.

Luckily, Adam chuckled, "I'd like that, but I'm helping Percy practice for the show, but you're welcome to join us."

It tried not to jump at the invite even though in my head I was screaming yes, yes- "Okay." It then occurred to me, "wait, Percy has talent?"

He laughed, "We'll both see." As his laugher subsided he looked down at me and I almost thought he looked bashful. He said tenderly, "I wanted to tell you thanks for listening to me last night, it meant a lot."

I tried not to smile like a whack job as I told him, "Any time." I couldn't take it anymore, I had a feeling if I said one more word then I'd be uttering something idiotic, so I did the only thing I could do…_I ran back to my side._ _Oh I'm definitely a brave hunter_.

"Thal's…," just as I reached the creek bed, I was stopped dead by a familiar voice. Turning around I saw Annabeth leaning her back against a nearby oak tree.

"Annie?"

Annabeth's POV-,

Something was eating away at me, and it was centered on Thalia and Adam. I had a hint of a feeling when I saw them last night but I didn't want to say anything, hoping that it was just Thalia's genuine caring nature. Now after seeing them at the creek, her flushed expression and his sudden love of singing, I knew it was something else.

"Annie?" She piped up walking over to me.

I looked dead at the girl I looked up to like a sister and asked her, "What's with you and Adam?" My question caught her off guard as she almost tripped over her own feet. I was a little surprised myself for having asked it, and to Thalia of all people, hunter, Lieutenant and maiden of the hunt,_ who never even had a boyfriend_.

"Wh-what do you mean?" She hushed, the other hunters were in ear shot but I didn't care about that at the moment. She quietly insisted, "Where just friends." Her anxious expression tells otherwise.

"Uh-huh," I retorted, meeting her eye I gave her a stern look, "just do me a favor, Thals, and don't give him the wrong intention. I don't want him to develop feelings for you."

"Harsh…," she mumbled with hurting look. Quickly playing back the last statement…and she was right. I could feel the same anguish I did when I discovered Percy with Clarisse, but I couldn't be jealousy, at least I shouldn't be jealous. What right did I have when I already told him how I felt about Percy?

I let out a defeated sigh, angry with myself I told her. "I didn't mean it like that. What I mean is that I don't want him to think you'd always be there for him when you won't. Adam's a great guy but he doesn't need to fall for someone who supposed to be a maiden of the hunt and who would one day out live him. Adam…Adam doesn't need any more heartache." I could feel a forming tear stinging in my eye. Instantly I blinked it away.

"I know…" she said placing her hand on my shoulder, thank the gods she wasn't mad at me. She instead looked at me with worry in her eyes, "Annie, what's wrong?" She'd always play the part of a doting sister instead of lashing back at me. To her I'll still be that little girl she and Luke found all those years ago. It's because of that reason I feel so horrible for speaking to her in such a way.

"It's nothing…I'm sorry," the way she looked at me told me that she wasn't going anywhere I until I spoke the truth, but I couldn't tell her everything, "it's just that with the past couple of days my brains been working overtime, between, Percy, Adam and the attack on him, I haven't been able to get an ounce of peace."

Her brow popped up out of curiosity, she asked. "What do you mean Percy? I thought you said that was taken care of." My delayed silence gave me away. "Annie…,"

"We talked but that doesn't stop me from having lingering feelings," I admitted, biting my lip in wait for a stern lecture.

To my surprise, Thalia wrapped her arm around me in a massive hunter powered hug. _Still, it wasn't as bad as one of Tyson's. _"You need to let go, Annie, you need to find someone else," she said rubbing my back, "you deserve to be happy too."

"Funny," I sighed, "Adam told me the same thing."

We pulled apart giving each other a sincere smile that meant we were ok. Then a faint blush crept across her face as she said, "He's a smart guy." For the time being I was going to let it go, not that I had a choice in the matter. Because once she finished her comment the conch blew the final warning call. _Game time was in five minutes_.

"You need to cheer up," Thalia said leaping back over the stream, "because I don't like my opponent to frown until after I whipped them."

Even though her smugness was sometime irritating all I could say was, "Thanks." Suddenly I felt the urge to let out some pent up aggression on some unsuspecting hunters.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Green day or the song Good Riddance, 'Time of your life' **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Clarisse POV:**

"Silence…never a good thing," I said standing shoulder to shoulder with Percy and Annabeth. Moments before the game starts and the forest had the same hominess feeling as a graveyard, luckily none of us were dead…yet. That's how it felt, like we were walking straight into oblivion, and then again that's how it always feels when we play the hunters. The only thing positive about today's match is that I had Percy next to me.

Percy turned to me shooting me a smartass grin, "You know…I'd ask you to stick by me but then again we won't have our ex's trying to slice us in two." He whispered low enough so the Athena child couldn't hear. His expression then change into a sincere smile as he leaned in next to me, "Will you promise me you'll be safe?"

"Only if you promise the same," I replied. Always showing his honest concern for others, that's just one of the reasons I love him. Yeah, I love him, but I haven't told him yet, the big bad daughter of Ares afraid of admitting her love for the son of Poseidon. It reminded me of the old days, I'm just happy we're together now. I'll have to tell him, but it's just not the right time.

"E-Hem!" I was pulled out of my lovey-dovey thoughts to find Annabeth giving the two of us the stink eye, "Easy you two, keep your head in the game," she said with a glare. "Flirt later, and fight now."

I gave her a mocking smirk. "You have to scold me about keeping my head in a fight instead of flirting. Is this me or does this seem backwards?" I was thinking about it honestly while toying with her a little, earning me a look that said 'I hope you get an arrow in the face.' The conch sounded off in the distance snapping me back to reality, and just in time. Suddenly a flash of sliver shot passed my head as an arrow sprung out of the tree behind me. _Annabeth almost got her wish!_

I barely paid any attention to the frightened express on Chase's face, I was angry. "So this is how they want to start it off? Then fine," I growled holding up my spear, "Charge!" From my outburst a chain reaction started off causing the rest of the campers to roar in unison. Now this is the game I was use to, with the cries of war and the sweet sound of swords clashing.

We approached soon after the first wave clashed; nearing the creek I saw a number our troops falling back due to a barrage of arrows keeping them from crossing the creek bed. Some had gotten passed unscathed, those were the lucky ones. We still had to deal with a group who specialize in Archery. The hunters were never into hand to hand combat unless it involves a bow or their daggers. The only one I know over who gets into close combat is Thalia, and most likely she's going to be protecting the other side's flag. Simple to say we're going to have our hands full.

I could think of one thing that could help us out at the moment, "Where's Rosebud?"

**Percy's POV:**

"Don't worry, he's around here somewhere," I said listening to the sound of Arrows striking the tree we were behind, "he said he had something special planned for the hunters." Or I hoped that's what he had planned, I don't want to deal with a pissed off girlfriend _and_ having to wash the hunters clothes. I felt the repeat thump of Arrows colliding with the oak start to slow. From what I could tell there was a number of Archers hiding in the treetops giving covering fire to their ground troops, the only way we were getting pass them was if they ran out of arrows or if we formed a defensive line and charged them.

Without warning Annabeth reappeared out of nowhere causing me and War girl to jump, _thanks to the help of her invisibility cap_. She looked at us like she didn't care that she could've given us a heart attack. "There's a thin line of hunters guarding the creek bed, and over half a dozen girls crossed over tour side of the field. If we plan to get any more of ours across then we'll need a distraction," she said with the same uncaring tone as her expression. "We need someone to draw their fire."

Before I could volunteer one of the Stoll brothers I heard a rustling from up in the trees. We looked to see a black figure leaping from branch to branch like some sort of monkey heading towards the clearing. The next thing I see is a figure of a man bursting from the brush only to land in the center of the clearing and in line of fire. It only took me a second to recognize Adam's black Spartan armor. With today being the hunters we didn't need to rely on our red and blue mane helmets, allowing Adam to dawn his personal set of armor. The style had a since of simplicity about it, reminding me of our own armors just darker, and his helmet was less…flamboyant, and by that I mean it lacked the brightly colored Mohawk. The helmet itself was cooler than any I've seen before, think Russell Crowe's in Gladiator but dipped in black. All together he looked menacing, not the kind of person I'd like to run into in a dark alley, _or anywhere else for that matter_.

The hunters didn't seem too intimidated by his sudden wardrobe because as soon as he stepped a foot closer to the creek the Arrows began to fly. Adam took off running towards the water barely dodging the arrows as there were too many close calls. I quickly thought about the creek and how he'd have to trudge through or leap over it to get to the other side, both actions would slow him down making him an easier target to hit. As he neared the water I cringed at the almost certain outcome, but he didn't stop.

He bolted for the stream, and just before he got to the dividing line he leapt forward with his arms extended out, "What the Hades?" I exclaimed, as Adam flipped over the creek, spun his entire body around, landed on the other side, and then started sprinting again while dodging the onslaught of arrows. It seemed every time he'd push his foot off the ground another arrow would sprout in his tracks creating a line of silver stretching into the woods.

With Adam being shot at by the hunters they mistakenly turned their backs to us, leaving us out chance. "Percy, Adam's distracted the hunters, let's go!" Clarisse ordered and I followed. Quickly willing the water out of the creek I aimed a wave at the huntresses and swatted them to the ground. That signaled the others to charge the hunters side. It didn't take us too long to get into a close combat situation with the hunters; they had speed and agility on their side, and even with their hunting knives against our swords and spears they're still proving to be incredibly annoying.

Clarisse was holding her own while fighting back to back with Annabeth. I wasn't that far from either of them defending myself from a pissed of Huntress, a daughter of Ares as it seems. Easy to say she wasn't happy about the little tidal wave. I finally got rid of her by tripping her up with some leftover water from a nearby puddle.

Before I started to the next hunter my War girl grabbed me by the arm leaving Annabeth to deal with a daughter of Hecate. "Me and Annabeth are going to hold them here than protect the flag, go and help Adam on the hunter's side and get that flag," she told me loud enough so only I could hear, before I could leave I still felt her grip on me as she pulled me in for a peck on the cheek, "and be careful." I didn't say anything; I just smiled and nodded before dashing past both campers and hunters. I wanted to stay, to help Clarisse, but I know she'd kick my ass if we'd didn't give it our all. Only bad thing was that Adam was faster than I thought and had already disappeared from sight, the only thing I had to go on was the trail of arrows leading in the direction he ran.

**Thalia's POV:**

Luckily no one had gotten close to our flag because I was restless. I had _things_ on my mind, by things I mean a certain son of Apollo, and what Annabeth had harshly said to me. Was I really leading him on, is that what she was implying? I know as a hunter I am to stay a maiden until death in battle, but…what if I don't want that? Why am I thinking about that now? When I took the oath it was because I didn't want to be the child of the stupid prophecy, but I didn't think about what I would do when it come and gone.

"Get your head in the game," I mumbled to myself. I had to shake these thoughts from my head and focus on the stupid game; I had to get in the game. It was more than obvious that Annabeth was looking out for him…_and why can't I let this go?_ That's one thing that's bothering me though, Annabeth keeps sending me mixed feelings about how she really feels for him and I could only wonder how mixed up Adam feels around now. He was probably as confused as I was now.

I know I shouldn't feel this way but being a hunter doesn't dull the attraction I feel towards Adam, it makes it more complicated. I constantly feel like I have to watch everything I say around him now, especially after was Annabeth said about leading him on, but I wasn't leading him anywhere…wasn't I? No, I wasn't I…I'm forgetting what I'm doing here, "Damn it, Thalia, get you head into the game!"

I had left the others to guard the flag while I tried to sneak around to the camps side and maybe take down a few campers before moving on to claiming the flag for Lady Artemis, and maybe rub it in Percy's face. It was then I got lost in my mental ranting that I discovered how far off the path I was, and that I was still to have yet ventured across enemy lines. Maybe this is why Lady Artemis says no boys, they're too distracting. I should've kept focused, but mostly…I should've watched my step.

Just as I step into a small mound of leaves I felt my foot trigger something. "What?!" I exclaimed as I'm lifted off my feet and into the air. My idiotic self stumbled on a rope trap.

Next thing I knew Conner Stoll's is looking up at me like a mad man waving his bandaged hand at me. "Ha!" He yelled, "That's for my fingers!" Then he ran off laughing a bit too crazy, even for him.

"Conner, get me down from here! Conner!" I screamed, dangling side to side I could feel the blood rushing to my head as the fear was tugging away at me. I was left alone, suspended from a tree…about forty feet in the air. My eyes were starting to water, the pathetic truth is that…I'm afraid of heights. "Someone…anyone…get me down from here!"

Me, the daughter of Zeus, King of the gods, and lord of the skies…afraid of heights, I clenched my eyes shut trying to hold onto my body, silent sobs making their way to the surface. Hanging there, I wanted to think about the revenge I was going to get on Conner but I was too fear-stricken. "Please…," I choked, "somebody…help…!"

Just as the blood rush was starting to cloud my thoughts I heard a calming voice, "Thalia?" I slowly unclenched my eyes to see an armored figure looking up at me. He was quick to remove his helmet revealing that familiar head of brown hair.

"Adam?" I asked pleading. I was never happier to see someone in my entire life.

His hazel eyes looked up at me with concern, he shouted up, "You okay?" He could see the fear in my eyes, that and I was shaking. The thought of a single length of rode keeping me from the most painful face-plant of my life wasn't at all comforting.

"I…," I sobbed, "I'm afraid of heights." I was mortified, I didn't want to divulge my greatest weakness to anyone, let alone Adam.

Adam hearing the fear in my quivering voice sprung into action. "Hold on," he shouted as he dug into his pockets for what looked to be metal bracelets. Focusing my eyes I saw that they were black climbing claws. _What else does he have tucked away? _ Securing them to his wrists he called up to me. "Just sit tight, Thal's. I'm going to get you down." _Gods bless him._

As I dangled I tried to focus on something else besides…the thirty-forty foot drop, so easy to say my sights were on Adam. He didn't start of the climb like anyone I've seen before, he took a starting run ten feet from the tree, when he got close he jumped bringing his feet to the bark springing himself upward to the nearest tree repeating his actions till he was over the halfway point. Spinning this body around he latched on to the trunk of the oak I was hanging from and started to climb. He moved up the side so smooth and quick it was almost like watching a spider scurrying up a wall.

It didn't take him long to get to the main branch that was keeping me up, as he scooted himself near the rope be started to tug at it pulling higher towards the oversized limb itself. With each tug I yelped, knowing I was going higher and higher when I wanted to be down on the safe and wonderful earth. After a sixth tug Adam grabbed onto my arm and hoisted me up to the branch sitting across from him.

Before I realized what I was doing I jumped into Adams arms burying my face in his shoulder. Partly I was ashamed that he discovered my little defect, but more than anything I was freaked out. I waited for some sort of joke, some little tidbit about the great daughter of Zeus being terrified of heights, instead I felt him envelop me in his arms, rubbing circles in my back.

"It's okay, Thalia. I got you" he whispered ever so gently, his kind tone pulling our eyes to meet, "Here's what I want you to do, just wrap your arms around me, and hold on tight. I promise I'm not going to let you fall." I didn't hesitate and latched onto him as tight as I could. He held me close against his chest as he slowly pulled the noose from around my ankle, once removed he took his knife from its holster and found where the rope was secured around the base of a close by tree.

With a quick flick of his wrist he threw the blade severing the line from the tree and began to pull in the rope. He swung the noose under the branch and slipped the opposite end through the loop. Well putting two and two together I figured that he meant for us to slide down which I would be okay with if my arms weren't in a vice like grip.

Instead he surprised me by pressing me tighter to him, and tenderly he whispered. "We're going to start down slow so it won't scare you, if you want, you can either shut your eyes or you can focus on me," I did as he said and fixed onto those hazel rings as he took the rope in his free hand, "Hold on tight…." In a sudden movement we slid off the branch and were hanging in the air…and I wasn't freaking out.

As I starred on into those eyes I realized something was happening to me, for a moment I wasn't as terrified as I usually would be, I felt… fine, almost like I knew I could trust him. I did trust him, it's just this feeling…I feel safe, like nothing would happen to me. Gods, what is this? My feet still haven't touched the ground and yet I feel completely happy, I'm not afraid. No one…no one has been able to make me feel such a sensation, ever.

In no time at all I could feel the earth under my boots and still I could feel his arm wrapped around me lingering to let go. It took a few seconds for me to notice that my own limbs were still holding him close, and with the same hesitation. Both of us just stood there looking into each other's eyes. This guy…

I quickly shuttered myself from my drawn out trance remembering that damn oath, "Adam, I'm sorry, I-," as fast as I felt out of my daze just as fast did I return to it when I realized his hold on me.

He took his hand from the rope and brought it behind my waste, his touch on the small of my back sent shivers throughout my body. If I could I'd just let myself stay this way as long as I could, enjoying every second of his embrace. After a moment he blinked then willed a grin that brought heat to my face. "It's okay," he whispered in a husky tone, "it's a common thing for people to be afraid of heights. What's important is your safe."

Why was I enjoying this? Why didn't I want him to let me go? He made feel safe while at the same time wound me up, proving to me that he could also be a gentle kindhearted man as well he could be a fierce warrior. Looking into his eyes I could see it…concern, caring, sincere feelings that I never thought any guy would feel for me, and deep down…that's all I ever wanted.

"_What am I doing?" _I screamed inside my head,_ "This is wrong; I can't give in to these emotions. I am the lieutenant of the hunt, a maiden of Lady Artemis. I cannot let myself me infatuated by a man."_ And yet my body had yet to move from his embrace…I was in trouble, even if it didn't feel like it.

As if sensing my dilemma Adam loosened his grip releasing me from his embrace, I could feel my expression melt while his stayed firmly in place. The nervous feeling was back and it came back strong, I wanted nothing more than to jump back into his arms and let the damn tension be washed away.

"Splash!" Just then, out of nowhere I actually got hit in the face by a burst of water. _I didn't mean literally!_

"Should I come back later? I'd hate to break up such a touching moment."

My fists crackling with electricity I turned furiously to find the perpetrator of my surprise soaking, "Damn it, Kelp breath!"

**Percy's POV:**

"Sorry, Sparky, but we are playing a game you know," I taunted while dodging a bolt of lightning. Never did I think I'd stumble upon the two of them with their arms wrapped around each other, and though it killed me I just had to break them up. Ok, so it didn't bother me at all, in fact it was fun splashing old pinecone face.

Thalia latched onto my arm slamming me against the trunk of a nearby tree, "I owe you two ass-kicking's, Kelp breath! One for today and another for the last game you missed." She lifted her heal up trying to stomp me against the bark. _Guess I made her angry._ I ducked and rolled out of the way just as she was about to trample me into the side of the tree, seeing my opening I swatted her ankle with the flat of my sword causing her fall on her butt.

Quickly I turned to see Adam cringing from watching Thalia fall. It was obvious he was reluctant to leave because of her, but we needed him in the game, "Don't worry. I won't beat her up too bad," I said just as she lunged at me, "Just find the flag!"

Adam was about to run off only to freeze in his boots, standing in front of him with her arms crossed stood a hunter with caramel colored skin and silken black hair. It was his hunter half sister Anya. What I've seen of her I could tell she's not like the other hunters, out of all of them she was the only one that appreciated her siblings, but something was unsettling in the way she was staring Adam down.

She approached him slowly, smiling nonchalantly as she slid her quiver and bow from her shoulder. "It looks like we have a little family reunion happening, don't we, _Adam?_" Anya said glaring as his name passed her lips. She reached behind her pulling out a sword from the sheath on her back only to point it towards Adam's throat, challenging, "Come, _brother_, and face your sister."

Besides the terror of dealing with Pinecone Face, I couldn't help but shiver at the sudden fire in her stare. This had to be the fierce exterior she had learnt in all her years as a huntress, terrifying men with just a single look. I was still confused though, she seemed too protective of her other siblings so why was she picking a fight with Adam? I had to admit, I'm intrigued to see how Adam would do against a hunter.

A got a quick glimpse of Adam while kicking Thalia off of me, he just stood there looking emotionless as he allowed his helmet to fall. Pulling down the cloth covering his face he revealed his complete visage was void of all emotion, almost if he was in a trance. Next thing I see is him undoing his shoulder armor and upper arm guards letting them drop to the ground next to his Spartan Helmet.

Seeing his preparation taking place caused a mischievous little smirk to form on the hunter's lips, "Removing armor for more mobility, smart move," she said flicking her wrist bringing her blade in attack position. Springing up off the ground Anya yelled, "Let's see what you got," and swung her blade down towards the mess of brown hair atop Adam's head.

Her blade was moving faster than my lips could move, I wanted to shout out with all my being for Adam to move but before I could, I hear, "Adam, no!" I looked next to me where the outburst came from to find Thalia lowering her fist, she had cried out the warning instead of socking me in the face. I could see it in her eyes, she was afraid for him, afraid of him getting hurt. _I knew she liked him. _I didn't have to see my face to know I was afraid myself; the thing is I knew Adam didn't have it in him to go against his siblings.

_Gods, please let me be wrong…_


End file.
